Project: 5 Rivers
by alexdemill
Summary: 20 kids were taken from their homes on 01/20/2001. After 5 months, 4 returned. When asked what happened, they have the same answer: "I don't remember". 10 years later, the haze of forgetfulness dissipates. Now, with restored memories and growing superhuman abilities, will the 4 be able to survive & relive the darkest months of their childhood or will they finally succumb to evil?
1. Prologue

**AN: **This is my first attempt on writing fanfition so all comments are appreciated. Also, I am looking for a beta, so anyone interested please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and its characters.

**Warning: Most of the content of this story (Historical or otherwise) are non-factual and mostly based on the author's imagination. They were bent or distorted in order to create this story so please remember that this is a fictional story and should be read and treated as such. The Author has no intention of deceiving or misleading any of its readers.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**20****th**** day of January, 2001**

**1:17 am**

**Somewhere out in the desert, Nevada**

Ryan Sourasta is sitting on a computer chair facing a keyboard, a raised panel with weird buttons and a wall of computer screens. To his right, a large rectangular metal houses several CPUs and cooling systems. To his left, 3 other people are fiddling with their own keyboards and buttons of the panel board in front of them. They are all wearing the same, Ryan noted; white shirt, black pants, black leather shoes and a heavy duty noise cancelling headset with an attached mouthpiece. He would always joke that they look like call center agents but somehow that doesn't seem too funny. Not now, anyway. Not now when teams are deployed and they, the 'call center agents', have to coordinate said teams.

To an average person the ambiance of the room alone would be intimidating, but not to Ryan. This is his job after all. This has been his job for the past 20 years. Before this, he was just an average hacker. Well, as average as someone who can hack through the files of pentagon. One day, when he got back to his small dirty apartment near his university, some guys wearing tailored suits and carrying guns welcomed him. He actually thought that he was going to die but instead they took him and put him inside an interrogation room. After 5 days of waiting, interrogating and more waiting, he was offered a job as a hacker for the government. He thought they were just joking but when he saw The Ark-the facility he is in now, and the room where they want him to work in, he became a believer.

Sanctuary or Sanc for short, that's the name of this room. It is every nerd's fantasy. From the super computers to the US satellite connection, this is the most technologically advance room the US military has ever funded and build. But this is the not the only room in this facility, this room is his favorite though. Being near high tech gadgets and being a nerd are not the only reasons he likes this room so much. **No.** This room is one of the few that does not make him vomit. This room does not smell like a sterile hospital. **Those rooms do.** Every time he enters one of those rooms, he could tell that someone had gone to the extreme of cleaning the place to erase whatever happened. He does not even want to know what happen. After an incident where he accidentally saw what those rooms are for, he couldn't eat or sleep for a week. He had nightmares about it until this day. He really hates those rooms.

Ryan was brought out of his inner ramblings by a crack in his headphones.

"_Sanctuary, this is Charlie. Package is secure. Over." The voice from Ryan's earphone said._

"_This is Sanc. Understood Charlie. Are there any compilications? Over." _Ryan replied while fiddling with his keyboard.

"_There was a bit of a struggle because the package was still awake when we got there, but nothing too eventful. Over."_

"_Understood. Clean up is en route, ETA 3 minutes. Proceed to the drop point now, Charlie. Over." _Ryan said with a slight edge in his voice. Depending on what the mess was, clean up ranges from just fixing the furniture and the sheets to disposing of witnesses. He hopes it's not the later.

"_Understood. ETA to drop point 47 minutes. Over and Out.",_

After Charlie's transmission ended more confirmations of the _'package is secure' _variety were handled by Ryan and his colleagues. At 2:53 am, 20 packages have been secured, dropped off at their designated drop points and are en route to The Ark.

"Good Job." A firm, voice said from behind Ryan and his colleagues. Ryan looked at the man and involuntarily shivered.

The man is Mr. Gessen De Mervil, the head of this facility and operation. That is not his real name but somehow, no one that works under him knows. He is a very imposing man, standing at about 6 feet 5 inches. He has dark brown hair, handsome face and a body that tells anyone that he works out. However, his eyes are what made Ryan shivered. He has cold blue eyes – the coldest eyes Ryan has ever seen.

When Ryan was still on his hacker stage in life, the name Gessen De Mervil often shows up on government files and private company files that he would get his hands on. From research expeditions to donations to hiring people to positions, De Mervil was everywhere. But what really made his name stood up is that everything that his name is attached to gets a top secret mark-these files usually have higher security making them more difficult to retrieve. Because of this, Ryan tried to track his name. Aside from donations and military and government associations, De Mervil seems to be just a typical influential person in the world.

Project: Five Rivers, that was the last government file that he hacked just before he was locked up, interrogated and subsequently hired. From what little he read from the file, Project: Five Rivers started as a private company project about a research expedition that was fronted by De Mervil a decade or so ago. De Mervil then took the project to the government but no one seemed too interested in the project until De Mervil found his partner in the form of Gen. Lawrence McKinley. Gen. McKinley is a three star general who had served the country countless of times, but had always been cast out by other generals because of his Machiavellian belief. He had always supported the continued increase in military budget and was always in the lookout for anything that the military can take advantage of in terms of technology. That was as far as he read from that file because he had classes.

Now, however, he is in deep. He is now part of Project: Five Rivers.

Automatic doors opening and closing interrupted Ryan's thought. "The packages have arrived, Mr. De Mervil." The man who looked to be Dr. Gilbert Castro, the head scientist, said.

"I trust everything is in order?" De Mervil asked.

"Yes, sir. They are awake and ready to have a tour in the labs." Dr. Castro said as he led De Mervil to the back entrance of the facility.

After 2 minutes of staring at the door the two men disappeared to, Ryan and colleagues frantically followed them, eagerly wanting to see the packages for themselves.

When they are near enough from the back entrance but far enough for their superiors and bosses to spot them they crouch and waited. It didn't take long for a military man to open the door and lead the 20 packages inside and into the entrance of the labs in basement 2.

After they pass, Ryan's colleagues started their walk back to Sanc, however, Ryan was immobile. He felt sick. He knew that the packages were kids at the age or 6-10 but actually seeing them here in the facility made it real.

"Dude, let's go." One of Ryan's coworker said when he noticed Ryan frozen near the floor.

"Huh…? Yeah… Okay." Ryan said as he slowly made his way to Sanc. He looked back at the elevator that leads to basement 2 and he thought with resignation, 'Those rooms would be filled again.'

**20****th**** day of June, 2001**

**2:24 am**

**Somewhere out in the desert, Nevada**

After 5 months, Ryan was here again, inside Sanc, coordinating another early morning mission. But this was different; this has never been done before. He had coordinated missions only for extraction-getting the package and cleaning up after. Never had Sanc coordinated a mission for returning the previously stolen packages. The people at the labs usually just wait for them to wilt out, die, decompose and somehow they are forgotten. Families would mourn and grieve but they would move on. They would never know what happened to their loved ones because they would never find out about The Ark, Sanctuary, Project: Five Rivers, De Mervil, Gen. McKinley. **No.** Only the most talented hackers in the world can do that and **all** of them are working at The Ark.

"_This is Charlie. The package has been delivered. Over."_ The crack from Ryan's headphone said.

"_Are there complications, Charlie? Over." _ Ryan asked as he typed a few commands and notes on his computer.

"_No complications. It smells like a winery here though. I guess we know how the parents were coping. Over."_

Ryan shook his head. That would not be good for the newly returned package. _"Understood, Charlie. Come back to The Ark. Over."_

"_Roger that. Over and Out."_

3 more packages have been returned to their homes that morning. Out of the 20 that came in 5 months ago, 4 remain. How would the part of the government who was left out the loop about the existence of The Ark handle this? He heard the news about the 20 children who suddenly disappeared from their beds one night. People were scared, angry, confused. What was going on, they asked. They turned to the police for help. Amber alerts were going off everywhere. When people found out it was nationwide, they turned to the government-the ignorant part of the government. The government promised investigations, special units were formed solely for finding the kidnapped children. But that was pointless. How could you catch the criminal if they are your own superiors? The media was having a circus. There were TV specials on who the children are, how innocent they are, how evil the men who did the crime were. They showed cute pictures of the kids on screen, hoping for more ratings. They dubbed January 20, 2001 as the darkest day of child protection.

Ryan didn't really see the kids after they were led to basement 2. He avoided the TV after watching 1 melodramatic TV special. No. He didn't see them.

…

He would deny it to anyone but he did see one kid. About, 2 months after the kidnapping, there was a situation in The Ark. A kid ran away from basement 2 and managed to get on the elevator. The Ark was on lock down while the field team sweeps every room and floor. Ryan was alone in Sanc because he was fixing some electronics when the lock down was implemented. He was sitting on the floor near the CPUs, at the back of the raised panel, when he heard the door open. He rose up and slowly peaked from the panel when he saw her. The little girl was about 4 feet, chubby, has brown hair, and a weird nose. She looked frantic and Ryan could tell that she was looking for some place to hide. The girl started moving and after 5 steps the door opened again revealing 5 military men. They approached the young girl slowly, not wanting to spook her out more. The girl started backing away from them but when she hit the keyboards, effectively ceasing her backward escape, all hell broke loose.

Ryan still can't believe what happened. One moment the girl was frightened, the next 1 military man is lying unconscious because of a blow to the neck from the girl. The other 4 men didn't seem too surprised; they even seemed to have expected it. After blows and kicks were exchanged, a taser from earlier unconscious man disabled the girl's movement. After handcuffing both the girl's hands and feet and checking if the girl was really unconscious, one of the men proceeded to carry the girl fire fighter style. Ryan's eyes were looking at the unconscious girl at the man's back feeling shocked and terrified. How could a young girl cause so much damage? He thought. Just before the doors closed, the girl suddenly opened her eyes looking directly at Ryan. Hazel eyes of rock solid determination, of agony, of strength. No innocent eyes should be that hard. No child's eyes should be that tortured.

No one knew Ryan saw the altercation. He made a story about being in the bathroom when the lockdown was implemented so everyone just let him be. He was not important anyway. He was just a selfish, coward who can't do anything, so yes, he was unimportant.

Ryan felt himself refocus when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Good job." Mr. Gessen De Mervil said. He always says that but never means it. There was never a time when De Mervil was truly happy about the work done in The Ark. He is obsessive with this project but he only wants the end product-a product that only he knows.

As De Mervil looked at the wall of screens Ryan could swear that he heard him whisper, "See you later, my babies." before he walked out Sanc's door.

Ryan gulped and thought, 'That can't be good.'

**AN: **The addition was supposed to be on Chapter 2 but I decided to just combine it. Hope you enjoy. n_n


	2. 5 Months After, 10 Years Later

**AN:** Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! You have no idea how much I really appreciate them. So, I forgot to say that this is AU. It is obvious but I just really want to clarify that. LOL. Next, Season 1, 2 and the 1st episode of season 3 all happened. Also, there will be some lines taken from season 3, episode 1 but other than that, I don't know yet. Uhm… what else… We'll that's all for now, I guess. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

**Warning: MOST of the content of this story (Historical or otherwise) are non-factual and mostly based on the author's imagination. They were bent or distorted in order to create this story so please remember that this is a fictional story and should be read and treated as such. The author has no intention of deceiving or misleading any of its readers.**

**Chapter 2: 5 months after, 10 years later**

**20****th**** day of June, 2001**

**1:52 pm**

**Savannah, Georgia**

Lucy is scared. And tired.

She woke up at 5 am to her mother screaming and hugging her tightly. Her father came in her room with a gun she had never seen before, then hugged her tightly too. Her older sister also woke up and, oddly enough, she hugged her too. All 3 of them have tears on their eyes and were talking far too much for her sleepy brain's liking. She doesn't know what's going on. Her parents had asked her thousands of questions and yet she can't give any answer because she doesn't know. It's frustrating to see them frustrated every time she says 'I'm at my bed the whole time.' At about 5:45 her daddy, Russel, went out of her room and she could hear him calling someone. Her mother, Judy, hasn't left her side and was continuously hugging and kissing her. If she had experienced this type of affection before she would be pretty annoyed by all the attention. Her sister, Frannie, was creeping her out the most. She was studying her, like she was a gold fish in a tank, then she would poke her, then gasp and hug her. After a few seconds she would realize who she was hugging and so she would let go. But then she would repeat it all over again.

From then on, it had been a blur for young Lucy. They are people coming in and going out of her house that she doesn't know. It was scary because most of them are carrying guns. Lucy hates guns. She was questioned by the police and when she didn't give the answer they were looking for, she was taken to the hospital. Lucy insisted that she was not in pain and just really sleepy, but the police and her parents were insistent. That is how Lucy found herself alone in a sterile room in the hospital, waiting for a nurse or a doctor. Thank god her mother finally let her go because as much as she loved the attention that her parents are finally giving to her; she had enough of the weird and constant crying and hugging.

"Hello, Lucy?" A man in a lab coat, carrying a clip board says as he enters the room. Lucy's only response was to nod.

"I'm Doctor Castro, how are you feeling?" The doctor says. He has black hair with a few grays and whites. He has pale skin and round glasses. Dr. Castro looks friendly enough but there is something in his brown eyes that bothers Lucy. She can't put a finger on it but something in her guts tells her that she should be careful.

"I'm well." Lucy replies.

"Okay, before I check anything I want you to look at something and tell me if it rings a bell. Is that alright?"

"O-okay." Lucy hesitantly answers.

"What do you see?" Dr. Castro asks as he presents a 3R colored photo to Lucy. It was a laboratory much like she sees on horror movies that Frannie always likes to see. It looks clean but don't they always in photos.

"A lab… A very well kept laboratory?" Lucy explains.

"How about this?" Dr. Castro shows Lucy another photo. This time the room looks a lot like the inside of a modern space ship. There are computers and monitors and huge black boxes. So, naturally, that's what Lucy told him.

"Here, do you recognize them?" The photo is of a dark haired boy with blue eyes standing side by side with a taller dark haired boy with hazel eyes. They are both wearing creased hospital gowns with numbers on the left chest. The blue eyed boy's numbers are a zero and a five making a **05**, while the hazel eyed boy had a one and five making a **15**. Lucy can't understand what the numbers mean but somehow, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows that they are significant.

She also had to look at the boys harder because she thinks she recognizes them. She's sure that these people are not the ones on her school because she would always remember her bullies but they do ring a bell, she just doesn't recognize the tune. So instead of saying something to the doctor risk him yelling at her like her father she answers with, "Boys…?"

Lucy might have taken too long to answer because the doctor was looking at her intensely and curiously before producing another photo. "Her? Do you recognize her?" Dr. Castro asks. This time the photo is of a girl, an Asian girl-the girl has long black hair and squinty eyes. And like the boys' photo she too wore a numbered hospital gown. This time the numbers are a one and zero-**10**.

"Asian girl…" Lucy says without thinking. Before Dr. Castro can take the photos away, Lucy grabs them. She places all 4 photos on the bed. She ignores the picture of the laboratory and the computer room after nothing stirs in her memory and focuses on the pictures of the kids her age.

She places the two photos side by side and looks closely, staring at the faces and their clothes.

'Why do they look familiar? Where are these pictures taken from? Why are they wearing numbered hospital gowns? Are they sick and playing for a sport's team? But why are their numbers multiples of 5?' Lucy thought.

"Are you okay, Lucy? Do you recognize them?" Dr. Castro interrupts.

Lucy looks up at the doctor and answers, "No, just… they look familiar, that's all."

Dr. Castro hums and continues, while gesturing at the photos, "Can I now pack this up so we can start with the physical exam?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure Doctor." Lucy says reluctantly.

The doctor places the pictures on top of the side table and started to examine Lucy from head to toes. Lucy doesn't even flinch when the cold surface of the stethoscope meets her back because she was too focused at the photos on the side table to care. Next thing Lucy feels is an abrupt pain on her upper arm. She didn't even have time to react before she suffers numbness throughout her body and dizziness. As Dr. Castro lays her down on the bed, a detective that was talking to her parents in her house a few hours ago came in carrying a small metal briefcase. They started talking in hush whispers and all Lucy can hear are: _everyone remembers, more serum, extreme danger, 10 years, risk and take_. Lucy can't fully understand but she thinks that whatever they're talking about is bad for her because next thing she knows the doctor is holding an injection with yellow fluid inside.

"I'm sorry that it has to come to this, Lucy." The doctor says as he prepares my arm for the injection. "If only the initial serum worked then you wouldn't need this. We could just slip you some more in your food every year or until everything is set. But no, you just have to be a bright, strong headed kid, all of you are."

With practiced ease, Doctor Castro pricks Lucy's skin and starts emptying the injection, "You remember, don't you? Or at least you're getting there. I can tell."

Lucy feels the liquid rush through her vein as her vision starts to blur. But before she completely blacks out, she hears Doctor Castro's voice, "Sleep, you'll see them again."

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** day of June, 2011**

**6:02 pm**

**Lima, Ohio**

Darkness has yet to plunge the small town of Lima in Ohio but 4 of its teenage residents are already twisting and turning in their beds, trying to find a comfortable position. The two boys and two girls all have high fevers and head splitting headaches. Their parents, or those who actually care for their children, have given their kids meds and food and none of which are effective.

The fever and headache started at approximately 2 pm.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** day of September, 2011**

**4:36 pm**

**Thruston High School, Lima, Ohio**

At the boys shower room of Thruston High School, after an extended time in the school gym, a brown haired teen stands under the spray as he contemplates the events in his life.

Thruston High is a new start for David Karofsky. He had always wanted a new slate in McKinley and transferring schools was the best option to do it. At Thruston no one will give him shit about his sexuality because no one knows anything that went down at McKinley. He could finish his senior year playing football without the stress of hiding his secret since no one suspects anything. He feels light just thinking about it!

He doesn't miss McKinley. No. He'll never miss the school who thought him the harsh reality of high school. He does miss Fancy, though. Yes, David Karofsky misses Kurt Hummel-the kid he bullied and kissed, the only person who stood up to him and after all the torment Kurt still kept his secret. No one knows, and he still doesn't want to admit it, but Kurt Hummel saved his life. At the rate he was going before Kurt got through to him, by 10 or 15 years, he would be living a pitiful life with a wife he doesn't love and an affair with a man he would never fully commit to. He sees himself as someone who will forever be afraid of his own shadow. A sad life for him indeed.

Now, things have changed. He has been going to a gay bar called Scandals since summer, and slowly, but surely, taking steps to completely come to terms with his sexuality.

David laughs to himself as he exits the showers and enters the locker room, 'If only Kurt could see me now.' he thought.

Just as David finishes getting dressed, a loud bang from the front row lockers echoes throughout the room. He didn't pay any mind to it because it was most likely a clumsy classmate, so he returns to gathering his things. When another bang reverberates, he got worried.

'Damn, with the way that sounded, the kid must be dead.' The hazel eyed boy though. When he reached the front lockers he was shocked by what he saw.

A few lockers away from him stands Nick, his blond teammate, sucking the face of one cheerleader. It would have been regular high school hormones but Nick was LITERALLY sucking the face of the cheerleader; blood, muscles, bones and all. The brunette was so shocked he stumbled backwards causing the previously opened door to shut loudly behind him because of his weight.

That is probably the most common mistake that anyone who had let their face get literally sucked by their teammate. Now the bloody faced blond abandons the literally faceless cheerleader and approaches him.

'No… No… I don't wanna died.' David thought as he turns his back on the blond and starts to turn the doorknob. Before he can even open the door with his fumbling hands, time started to slow down for him and he suddenly found himself crouching to avoid Nick's hands that lunged at him. Acting automatically, David sweeps the blonde's feet making him fall on his back. Taking this advantage, the brunette quickly rises to his full height and crashes his shoes and full weight on his teammate's neck, breaking it with an audible crack.

After a few seconds, Karofsky realized what he's done. "No… I didn't. I… Did I? I killed… no, I…" he mumbles as he rested his back to the door and slid down on the floor. Suddenly, like in June that summer, a heavy headache begins to cloud his mind. All David can do is grab his head in hopes that it would subside. But this headache is different; it is accompanied by vivid images of laboratories, young kids, numbered hospital gowns, injections and immense pain.

Thankfully, the pain dissipated as quick as it started and so with deep breaths, David decided, "I need to go to McKinley."

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** day of September, 2011**

**5:32 pm**

**The April Rhodes Civil Pavilion, Lima, Ohio**

Quinn misses Glee. Anyone can tell just by looking at her from down, on the stage.

Tina Cohen-Chang was never really Quinn's friend but also never her enemy – that's Rachel Berry's job. But it always leaves Tina uneasy when she sees Quinn sad. She really can't seem figure out why she feels this connection to the blonde. She thought she has a straight girl crush, because Quinn is really pretty, but it felt different when she had a crush on Mike and his abs. So instead of wasting her time figuring it out, she just lets the events flow because she always believed that time is a great story teller. For now she will focus on the number because she actually has a solo on this song, which is rare.

"That was wonderful guys. What a way to start the year." Mr. Shue says after the club's performance of You Can't Stop The Beat. He looks at his watch and starts walking out the Auditorium without even dismissing the class. Well, at least the class is used to it by now. The band starts to pack up their stuff and leave while the New Direction, with the exception of Brittany who wants to look for Santana, decides to play around the stage and stay for a bit.

While Tina is checking her bag, making a mental checklist of what she needs on her locker, heard Rachel say, "Quinn came." A smile on her lips.

"Yeah." The Asian girl agrees as she watches Quinn's back as the blonde exits the auditorium. "I thought she didn't want to be in the club?"

"She said she doesn't, but I can tell she wants to come back. And since she showed up today I call it progress. By next week she will be a part of New Direction again. I can feel it." The diva says, her eagerness apparent in her voice.

"You sound so sure." The raven haired girl says, clearly amused.

"I am. Despite what other people believe, I have an incredibly accurate six sense."

"Ri-ghtttt… Oooo-kay."

The brunette huffs and says, "I don't appreciate you skeptici-"

All of a sudden, a scream from the saxophone player of the Jazz band, who was about to exit the stage, echoes through the auditorium.

When Tina and Rachel look at the scene behind them, they see a bushy haired Jacob Ben Israel, clawing and… eating? The jazz band member's abdomen. Everyone was to frozen to even react and it was Artie who first broke the ice.

"Whoa, dude, what the hell are you-" Artie says as he approaches Jacob. Artie was so intent on helping a friend in the Jazz Band that he didn't anticipate Jacob lunging at him. Because of the force the curly haired boy exerts on his jump, Artie's chair fall backwards and he tumbles on his back with Jacob on top of him and they both slide a good 2 feet away from where the chair was.

That was definitely the ice breaker.

Suddenly, high pitch screams from Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and oddly enough, Finn and Puck booms throughout the auditorium. This wakes Blaine and Mike to action and they tried to pull Jacob off the white rapper. A second after, 2 screams were heard inside the pavilion again: one from Artie as his eyes were shut and barely holding Jewfro away from him; and one from Tina who falls down on her knees while clutching her head. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes immediately went to check on Tina while Finn and Puck finally snaps out of their moment and goes to help Blaine and Mike pull Jacob off Artie. Unfortunately, Jacob pushed Blaine away from him and he lands on Finn while he kicks Mike on the stomach, making him stumble on Puck.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jacob lunged at Artie again but was suddenly stopped by one of Artie's leg, which was bent at the knee, between them. With all of his strength, the previous paraplegic kicks his leg sending Jacob flying and landing on his back. With the agility of a runner Artie springs on his feet and runs towards his wheelchair. Jewfro also springs to his feet and chases the white rapper. The blue eyed boy jumps over his fallen wheelchair and kicks it towards his pursuer, distracting the brown eyed boy for a second as he jumps over the chair. Immediately after Jacob landed on his feet, Artie delivered a roundhouse kick to his head and a solid and fatal punch to his neck, breaking it. When Jewfro's body fell, Artie's legs gave out and he also fell on his butt.

"Surge. Over." Artie says as he laughs at himself.

All at once the ND members, except Tina, who was being held by Mike, gathers around the boy-everyone saying something.

"You can walk?" Finn.

"Badass, dude!" Puck

"Oh… Hell to the no!" Mercedes.

"You killed him…" Kurt.

"Wow." Blaine

And for once Rachel was stunned silent.

Over all the voices, the again paraplegic, shouts, "Tina! Are you okay?"

Tina, with Mike hovering behind her replies as she moves toward the fallen boy, "Yeah… just shocked. That was crazy… Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was fun. Surge's over though. I'm back to normal Artie again." Says the boy with a small laugh.

"Wait, what's going on?" Finn asks, thoroughly confuse.

"Better yet, why did you kill Jewfro?" A hysterical Kurt adds.

"He killed Tommy, the Jazz guy, he was a friend." Artie replies as he crawls towards his wheelchair. Thankfully, Rachel assists him by turning his chair right side up and Puck helped him into it.

"So, that justifies-"

"He is not Jacob anymore, Kurt." Tina explains. "Have you seen his eyes? They are black, pure black, _Void Eyes_. He moves like an animal. He is thirsty only for blood and flesh, that's why he killed Tommy. He's not human anymore. He's a mere feeding machine."

"What does that mean?"

"Are you saying he's a zombie?" Puck asks, clearly excited at the prospect of living a video game world.

"Well essentially he is, but we don't call them-" The Asian girl starts but was interrupted buy the loud opening of the pavilions' doors.

At the entrance stood Azimio Adams, Rick "The Stick" Nelson, and Brett [a writer on the Muckraker], all bloodied and have Void Eyes.

"Shit. We have to go. We need to find Quinn and David. Puck, push Artie, when he walked awhile ago, it was a fluke. Finn, Blaine, and Mike, shadow Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt." Tina orders as she rummage through her bag and got 2 well sharpened pencils.

"But T-". Mike begins to argue.

"No, Mike. I can handle myself. Just take care of the others."

"Wait, we can't just-" Kurt also argues.

"If you stay here, you die. And I don't feel like dying today, Kurt, so I would have to leave you here." Tina says, challenging Kurt.

"Fine, but you will explain everything."

"Yeah, yeah."

When the 3 'zombies' starts running towards them, Tina shouts, "Go! Run… Run!"

The glee club exits through the back of the auditorium with Puck and Artie at front and Tina guarding the rear. Because of practically living in the auditorium, they bought more time and distance between them and their pursuers.

"Let's head to the choir room, we can regroup there." Tina says as they reach the hallway.

Before they turn the corner, someone grabs Tina by hair making her shout in pain and surprise, which promptly stops the other ND members.

"Tina!" Mike shouts as he runs to help Tina.

'Looks like Brett knows the way too', Tina though as she lets her body crash to Brett, effectively pushing him to the lined lockers. With shock, Brett releases Tina's hair, which allows the Asian girl to face the once tolerable boy. Using the force from her knees, arm and 1 of the two pencils; she thrust the pen upwards to the muscle between his chin and neck, piercing the skin and tongue. The raven haired girl the delivers a powerful upward kick, pushing the pencil further Brett's skull, penetrating his brain.

"So hot." Puck says.

"Go! Run!" Tina orders again and just like that the crew is moving again towards the choir room.

"Tina, are-" Mike starts as Tina catches up to him.

"I told you to shadow Mercedes… Go!" Tina orders, giving no room for objections. Mike was about to protest but thought better of it and went back to shadowing Mercedes.

As they neared the choir room, Tina turns back to see Rick rounding the corner. With dead Accuracy and amazing strength, Tina threw the pencil at Rick's left eye socket. She then took advantage of his momentary disorientation and walks up his body until she reaches the pencil on his eye, and did a flip, putting all the force of her knees and body to drive the pencil deeper in his skull and damage his brain.

"Really hot." Puck says.

Just as the once shy girl lands on her feet a crazed ogre with the name of Azimio rounds the corner, fully intent on eating the glee club. Tina took a defensive stance and readies herself for a fight. However, before Azimio reaches them, a loud bang from a gun rang from behind them, shooting the footballer between the eyes and stopping his movement.

"You guys okay?" The shooter asks, slowly lowering his gun and making his way towards the group.

"Yeah, we're good." Artie replies, obviously happy seeing an old friend.

"Vice, you okay?" The shooter asked Tina.

"Yeah… thanks, David." Tina says, smiling and hugging David Karofsky for a brief moment.

"We need to hide, awhile." The hazel eyed boy said.

"Yeah, that's what we were supposed to do. Come on. Let's go to the Choir Room."

When the Asian girl noticed that all of the glee members, except Artie, have questions she raises her hand to stop them, "We'll answer everything once we are not in the hallway, so zip it."

"Where have you been all my life?" Puck asks earning him a glare from Mike and a small laugh from Tina.

"I'll clear it." Dave says just before he slips inside the choir room. After a thorough and efficient sweep, David gives a thumb up for everyone to enter.

Once the door is secure and everyone is comfortable, well, as comfortable as they can be, David asks Tina and Artie, "Where's Quinn?"

Just then a loud, terrified scream reaches their ears.

"That sounds like her." Artie answers as Tina replies with, "There's your answer."

They all look at each other then at door of the choir room, terrified of what lies at the other side. All having the same question: **Is Quinn dead?**


	3. The Awakening

**AN: Again thank you for the reviews and alerts.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

**Warning: MOST of the content of this story (Historical or otherwise) are non-factual and mostly based on the author's imagination. They were bent or distorted in order to create this story so please remember that this is a fictional story and should be read and treated as such. The author has no intention of deceiving or misleading any of its readers.**

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

**20****th**** of September, 2011**

**5: 38 pm**

**Under the Bleachers, William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio**

'…we've all been through so much together. We're a family and this is our year to get it right.'

That's what Rachel said when she saw Quinn with the Skanks earlier today.

Rachel was right, Glee is Quinn's home. Sure, she doesn't want to admit it out loud but for the past 2 years, Glee had been nothing but good to her. Of course there were the occasional cat fights, stupid boy fights, significant other stealing, meltdowns and the like but at the end of the day, after an a usual assignment from Mr. Shuester, everyone's friends again. It was never like that in the Cheerios. It was either be a bitch or die under the weight of the pyramid trying-and that gets tiring after a few months.

"Rachel's right." Quinn whispered as she took another drag off her cigarette. After seeing the glee club performing You Can't Stop The Beat in the Auditorium a few minutes ago, she decided to come here at The Skanks' hideout to reflect… and smoke-she finds that smoking is a great compliment to thinking.

"Don't let her hear you say that. You'll never hear the end of it." A familiar voice says.

"I don't intend to. Fancy seeing you here Ms. Lopez, what can I do for you?" The former blond said as she offered her friend a drag.

"First of all, that's gross." Indicating the offered cigarette "Second, nothing, you can't do anything for me. Santana Lopez doesn't need anything from anyone." The brunette replied as she sat next to Quinn at a white long chair/table/surface.

"Right, right…" Quinn said as she continues smoking.

Santana always acts like this, tough and nonchalant at first. But ever since freshman year and an incident that involved glue, water, tissue, paint, sleeping pills and an unfortunate upperclassman who called Brittany stupid, she opened up more to Quinn. Santana Lopez had always been Quinn's right hand woman. Eventually, the right hand woman became a best friend, so, yes, Quinn can certainly say that she knows the latina. And right now, said latina looks irritated. Any moment now she would complain about it.

"I got kicked out of glee."

"What…? Why?" The pink haired girl asked, clearly shocked.

"Why? Ha! I'll tell you why. You know after the cheerios performed that dance with Lady Lips' boy toy and the fucking purple piano caught fire? Mr. no-other-clothes-but-vests blamed it on me. Sure, we doused it with lighter fluid but I wasn't the one who flicked a goddamn cigarette on it!" The brunette finished, raising her voice while facing Quinn.

Quinn, for her part, had the decency to wince a little, "Yeah… sorry, I guess."

"Oh… Really? Tell that to my bruised ego. Dammit Quinn! Because of you I am the first person to have ever been kicked out of Glee! Do you know how humiliating that is? It's GLEE! Everyone's invited even if they initially say otherwise. I should go Lima heights on your ass right now!" The latina practically shouted to a now frowning Quinn.

"Look I-" The pink haired girl tried to say.

"But I won't. No, I won't do that. I'll just let you treat me and Brit to a shopping trip this coming Saturday. That's punishment enough for you and your wallet. And maybe your stubbornness could wear off and you could change back to being blonde and nicely fragrant."

"Blonde and nicely fragrant? Really? That's all you got?" The former head cheerio challenged the latina as she stood up.

"I'm trying to be kind here Quinn, if I have it my way I could just throw lighter fluid on you and-" The current head cheerio started, also raising to her feet.

"San? Are you fighting Quinn again? I thought you promised that you would stop so she would come back to cheerios and glee?" Brittany S. Pierce said as she approached her best friends. Then turning to Quinn while standing beside her latina best friend, she continued, "Lord Tubbington misses you Quinn. He has a crush on you for the longest time."

"I miss him too Brit." Quinn replied sounding mostly genuine and only slightly amused.

The blonde squealed. "That's so great Quinn. I'll be sure to tell him. I think he's been smoking again to cope up with the stress of not seeing you."

The ex-blonde tried, really tried to say something after that but no words will come out of her partially opened mouth. When she turned to the brunette standing beside Brittany, she was not at all shocked that the girl seems to not have heard anything that was said. The latina was just looking at the taller blonde with what can only be called a love sick expression.

Quinn rolled her eyes 'Just great…' Clearing her throat, she hoped that the Santana would snap out of it.

And Santana did. "Of course he is, Brit. But I just found out that Quinnie here feels bad for burning the purple piano and letting me take the fall, so… to make it up to us, she wants to take us shopping."

"I haven't-" Quinn was about to say when she was interrupted by a scream.

"That sounds like Mac." Quinn said as she started walking towards the noise which came inside the school.

Santana smirked and asked, "And how would you know how 'The Mac' screams like?" Taking Brittany's pinky and leading her towards Quinn, "Have you unpressed your lemon and finally admitted your fascination to the dark side?"

"That doesn't even make sense." Stepping at the corner, Quinn's eyes widen when she saw Shiela and Ronnie pinning a struggling Mac, or who she assumes as Mac because all she can see are the struggling feet with Mac's favorite chucks, to the lockers. After a second, the moving feet stopped struggling.

Reaching the corner with Brittany, Santana remarked, "Oh wow, I didn't know that you Skanks are kinky as shit. A threesome in the Hallways? Takes some guts."

With innocent yet accurate eyes, Brittany pointed at the small droplets of blood underneath the three Skanks, "What's that red stain, San? Are they role playing Twilight? We haven't tried that. I've always wanted to play Jacob."

The latina's eyes widen when she noticed the blood, "Wanky." Slugging Quinn on the shoulder, "You might want to stop your minions now, Q. That's just disgusting."

Snapping out of her trance, the pink haired girl notice the blood drops are starting to collect and pool. "That's too much blood." She whispered. Walking closer to her friends she shouted, "Hey! There's too much blood. You're h-"

Ronnie and Sheila turned towards her and Quinn faltered. Between the two is a barely recognizable Mac, missing half of her face and half of her shoulder. The two Skanks on the other hand have blood covered faces and hollow eyes. Black sclera, pupil and iris. _Void Eyes._

Pain shot to Quinn's head giving her a headache that matched that of the epic one she had just that summer. The pain was so intense that she went down on her knees, clutching her head while she closed her eyes and screamed. _Void Eyes_. She had seen those eyes before. Her brain was showing her images that both should and shouldn't make sense. _Laboratories, an abandoned town, a small house, a test._ Quinn was so focused on the pain and the images that she didn't notice Sheila and Ronnie walking towards her.

Santana for her part was stunned. Nothing had ever thoroughly shocked the Head Cheerio before but this takes the cake. Even when she heard Quinn scream in front of her and Brittany whimper at her back did she snapped out of it. It was only when she saw the Skanks walking towards Quinn that she knew she had to do something.

The latina willed her legs to move but they are stuck at the floor. Having no luck she resorted to shouting at the blonde, "Quinn! Move!" But nothing happened. "Quinn! Dammit! Move your skinny white ass now!" Still nothing happened. A few more seconds and she could see Ronnie preparing to lunge at the former Cheerio.

"QUINN!" The head cheerio shouted hoping that it would finally get the pink haired girl's attention.

It didn't get the former blonde's attention but it did alert a certain blonde cheerleading coach who deeply fancies tracksuits. Said cheerleading coach appeared out of nowhere with a Kel-Tec KSG shotgun at hand, a Five-seveN handgun and some magazines on a shoulder holster and a katana dangling on a belt on her hips. She didn't even hesitate to unleash a few shells on the two skanks making them stumble back on their backs. When the two were distracted and briefly incapacitated, Sue walked towards them and shot them point blank in the heads, effectively killing them.

"Pathetic, sloppy babies. And to think I was looking forward to practicing my swordsmanship on you. You make me sick." A disgusted Sue Sylvester said while looking at the skanks' corpse.

"Coach…" Santana tried.

"Can it, Boobs Mac Gee. I don't want to hear the failure in your voice." Sue said, bring a hand up to shut the Latina up. Looking at the pink haired girl on the floor, "Get this walking humiliation out of my sight. I think she finally lost it when she put too much dye on her hair. I warn you hair products are the source of human's weakness. Just look at Will Shuster."

Before Santana or Brittany can react, sets of footsteps sounded and neared the odd foursome.

"What's going on?" Shannon Beiste asked as she approached with Will Shuster and Emma Pillsbury.

"What happened here?" Upon seeing the bodies and Sue's guns and sword, Emma gashed and fought hard to stay conscious while Will said. "Oh my God, Sue. Have you lost your mind?"

"I have not, William. Though I have to say, I ask that question a lot when I think of you and your band of loser misfits."

"Mr. Shue, Coach Sylvester saved us." Brittany finally spoke.

Shue shook his head and thought that the blonde coach was again manipulating the ditzy blonde, "You don't have to cover for her Brittany. This is a serious crime and you should know better than to let someone like Sue manipulate you."

Santana saw red at Shue's accusation. "Are you saying that Brittany is lying?"

"No, but this is not the first time that Sue ha-" Shue backtracked but was interrupted by a roars.

"I knew something would hear those shots." Sue said as she saw 10 cheerleaders with bloodied clothes and faces and black eyes.

Beiste gasped when she saw the cheerleaders at the end of the hall near the changing rooms. "Their eyes."

"Yes, they do have bizarre eyes. I thought they were practicing with contact lenses so that they can scare our competitions but turns out they have developed a liking to flesh and blood when I saw them eating Stacy- a junior Cheerio, not quite my unholy trinity but a good replacement none the less."

The hoard of cheerios started walking towards the teachers and students.

"Alright, here's the plan." Sue said without taking her eyes off the hoard in front of her. Giving handgun to Shannon, "Beiste, I think you can shoot a gun. Aim at their heads and fire." Giving the katana to Will, "Hair products, take this and take the kids with you to safe place to regroup, the choir room perhaps." Addressing Santana, Brittany and the still kneeling Quinn "Fun bags and Twiddle Dumb, take Q with you, she seems catatonic." Assessing the steady moving cheerleaders in front, she saw them walking faster. Before firing a shell towards the cheerleaders, Sue ordered. "Go Now."

Everyone moved. Shannon and Sue shooting at the cheerleaders, trying to eliminate all of them; Will protecting Emma as they turn around and start to walk towards the choir room, only to stop because the kids are barely moving; and Santana and Brittany, all but dragging Quinn so they can move, but Q the pink haired girl was dead weight.

"Quinn, come on. We have to go." Santana shouted over the gunshots.

"Q, please, snap out of it." Brittany tried.

"Girls, we need to go. What's wrong with Quinn? We don't have time for this. Why don't we come back later-" Shue said as Emma clings to him.

"We are not leaving Quinn." Brittany demanded before dragging the pink haired girl again with Santana's help. They were able to turn and make it ¾ of the long hallway when the shots stopped.

The two teachers and two students stared at the turn they came from with dread and after a few seconds later Sue and a weaponless Shannon darted through the way and was running towards them.

"What are you still doing here? Run. Go! Run! Sue get the girls." Shannon shouted. Upon reaching the group, Sue grabbed Santana and Brittany's arm and dragged them towards the direction of the choir room, Shue ran after Sue with Emma and Beiste tried to take Quinn but the teen won't budge. "Will, help me with her." Beiste shouted. Reluctantly, Will ran back to Shannon with Emma following behind him. Before they reach the two, 3 bloody cheerios roared at the end of the hall.

When Quinn heard the roar again, the images that plagued her head and cause her intense headache started to clear. Her memories from 10 years ago were starting to come back. She could remember a young, walking Artie fighting with someone; a young Tina looking through the scope of a sniper rifle; a young and battered Karofsky looking out a corner and holding a detonator; and her, a young Quinn Fabray holding a sword which seems much too heavy for her, following the movement of a master swordsman on a big screen. Slowly, Quinn's vision was clearing; she knows what she has to do now.

"Shit, I knew we missed some." Beiste curse. Turning back to Quinn. "Fabray. Move! Come on!"

"Emma!" The glee director shouted after the retreating form of the guidance councilor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Emma said as she ran towards the choir room.

"Shit!" Will said, torn between running after Emma and getting back to Shannon and the flesh eating cheerios.

Never giving up, Beiste kept urging Quinn to snap out of her funk. "Fabray, come on!" Seeing clear but small movements, the football coach gained renewed vigor. She was about to take the girl's arm and hoist her up when she when a sheath sword rolled and rest on her feet. "What the…?" she looked up and saw the glee club director was running towards the guidance councilor. "Fuck, Will! Come back here."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Take the sword." Will shouted, still running towards Emma, love for the girl and fear of getting eaten catching up to him.

"Shit!" before Shannon can even pick up the sword a roar reached her ears making her blood run cold. When she turned her head, she saw that the three cheerios are just a three feet behind her. Saying a very quick prayer and a silent goodbye she turned back to pick up the sword only to find it missing.

What happened next seemed too surreal for the football coach.

Quinn was no longer kneeling on the ground but rather she was behind her directly in the path of the zombie like cheerios. She was on a stance were her legs are wide apart and slightly bent, her right leg at the front and her left leg at a 90 degrees of the right leg at the back, taking most of the weight of her body. She was holding the top part of the scabbard (sheath of the sword) with her left hand while her right hand was near the sword handle, ready to unsheathe it. The scabbard, which was securely tucked on her hips with a belt, was on a slanting angle a small part on top was on top of the belt while the larger part was behind Quinn.

"Run, Coach." Quinn's soft and clam voice reached the Shannon's ear before the pink haired girl ran and met the three cheerios halfway.

Quinn avoided the first cheerio in the middle of the three when it lunged at her by crouching beside it and countering by turning around while standing up then unsheathing her katana and extending it to cut the head of the cheerio from the back to the front. The second cheerio was easily dispatched with Quinn turning her arm and swinging the blade of the katana to the neck of the cheerio, decapitating it from the front. Because of the two distractions, the third cheerio managed to sneak behind Quinn. Before it can even lunge, Quinn moved the top part of the scabbard down making the end part rise up, hitting the chin of the third cheerio, making it stumble backwards. Quinn seized the opportunity and quickly turned around. The pink haired girl held the sword with two hands and placed the handle in front of her nose, horizontally. She waited for the cheerio to straighten up before she lunged forward. With the force of bended knees and a fast jump the blade of the katana was deeply through half the cheerio's face before a second was up. When the third Cheerio fell, Quinn gripped the katana with her right hand and forcefully threw her arm sideward, effectively cleaning the blade of blood and guts.

"Are you okay, coach?" Quinn asked Shannon as she placed the katana back in its scabbard.

"Y-Y-Yeah… How… How did you do that?" The football coach asked, bewildered that the previously stone like ex-cheerleader moves so fluidly with a sword.

"I learned from a video." The pink haired girl shrugged.

"Quinn!" A feminine voice rang echoed through the halls.

"We're here…!" Quinn answered.

"Quinn!" A more masculine voice said as the footsteps neared.

"Here…" Quinn replied again.

"There you are." A blood stained Tina, who was holding a sharp pencil, said. She was with Karofsky who immediately checked on Beiste and helped her get up.

Without turning to Quinn, David said, "We got worried. We heard you scream."

"Aw… don't worry about me Davey. It just took me awhile to sort through the images." Quinn replied. "Good thing I awakened on time, or else this would have gone to waste." Tapping the katana on her hips.

"Woah… Nice sword." Tina said as she stepped near Quinn. "Where'd you get it?"

"Sue. And hey, nice pencil. All sharp and ready to go."

"First, somehow, that doesn't shock me. Second, Haha." She shrugged. "I'm creative, Cap."

Quinn gave of a chuckle and put her arm around Tina's shoulder, "I know you are, Vice." Giving Tina a gentle squeeze. After both of them began walking towards the choir room, Quinn asked Karofsky "You got her D?"

"Yeah. Coach's good. Just shaken." Karofsky said, while he walked beside Beiste. They too were starting to head the choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** of September, 2011**

**6:04 pm**

**The Choir Room, William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio**

When they reached the choir room, Tina knocked on the door. "It's us. We got the packages."

As soon as the door opened, Sue hurried the group inside. Once everyone is accounted for, the cheerleading coach, put a chair under the doorknob and sat on the chair beside the door, clearly taking guard duty.

Everyone breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing Tina and Karofsky return with Coach Beiste and Quinn. Everyone but Beiste herself.

"You son of a bitch!" Shannon shouted as she moved towards Will Shuester.

Will all but sank on his chair, frantically looking for a way out.

Thankfully (for him), Beiste was stopped by Karofsky and Mike before she even reached the glee coach.

"You make me sick! You're my friend and you abandoned me. Quinn was part of your club for two years and you left her. You didn't even turn back when I called for you. You're all talk about families and unity but when push comes to shove you stop. You get selfish. You're a coward!" Beiste was on the roll.

"I want to protect Emma." The curly haired coach implored.

"No! Don't hide behind your girlfriend's skirt. We both know that Sue was in front and we all agree to go to one place. She would have been safe because Sue would be there clearing the way. You… You were afraid. You abandoned us because you have no backbone and you're just a coward."

"Yes. Okay. I was afraid. Did you really look at them? They have the blackest eyes. They moved so face. They have blood and guts all over them but they're still fighting."

"I did, I saw them. I was in the line of fire twice because of you. I almost died because of them. I've already sent a tiny prayer when you left and I had to protect Quinn and all I have is a sword which I have no idea how to use."

"Coach, maybe Mr. Shue was just-" Finn interjected, clearly upset that his favorite teacher was taking a beating.

"No. You shut up, boy. You don't know what happened there so don't go running your mouth on stuff you don't know." Beiste addressed the quarterback. Turning to the glee club coach, "You have betrayed me. You sold a friend to those things just to get away." Shaking her head, "No. We are not friends. Not anymore. I can't be friends with someone who doesn't have my back, who leaves someone behind to selfishly save himself." Walking near the door Shannon sat at the other side of Sue. "You better get out of my way Shue, because I might just return the favor."

Letting the threat linger in the air, a tense silence enveloped the group.

"So…" Artie started. "Vice and D got there on time, then?"

"No" Tina denied. "The FGens were dead when we got there."

"Decapitated. With A Sword." David said, making sword motions.

"Nice." Addressing Quinn, "You awakened on time then?"

"Yup. Just about." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Welcome back, Cap." Artie said. A sincere smile on his face as he made his way towards Quinn and offered his fist to bump Qunn's.

"Wait! Wait! What is going on here? You said you'd explain it to us, Tina." Kurt asked from one of the chairs.

"Yeah. And what did you call those zombies? Effings? Like Fuckings?" Puck added.

"What does Quinn awakened mean? Was Quinn asleep the whole time we were dragging her?" Brittany asked, genuinely curious. Asking Quinn, "Were you asleep? But you were whimpering. Were you having nightmares? I do that when I have nightmares. I always dream that Lord Tubbington gave me spoiled juice. He forced me to drink it and then I got really sick. From then on, I never accept anything Lord Tubbington gives me."

After a brief pause. Everyone, except the Quinn, Tina, Artie and David started talking at the same time.

"Stop… STOP!" Quinn shouted which made everyone shut up. "Okay, we will answer all your questions. But we have to gather necessities first. The sun has began to set, the FGens are more active then."

"There you go again with the Effings…" Puck egged.

"Not Effings, Puck. FGens. Failed Genetically Enhanced Soldiers." Artie argued.

"Failed-what-now?" Mercedes asked.

"Whatever. Not important right now. Let just gather some stuff for the night and maybe clean up a little, then we can finally discuss this. Understand?" Quinn questioned, glaring at everyone who wished to say something. "Good. Now, who has extra clothes because I smell like death."


	4. 1 Hidden, 2 Hidden, 3 Hidden Guns

**A/N:** An earlier update for everyone. Thank you for the reviews and Alerts. n_n

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

**Warning: MOST of the content of this story (Historical or otherwise) are non-factual and mostly based on the author's imagination. They were bent or distorted in order to create this story so please remember that this is a fictional story and should be read and treated as such. The author has no intention of deceiving or misleading any of its readers.**

**Chapter 4: 1 Hidden, 2 Hidden, 3 Hidden Guns**

**Previously on Project: Five Rivers…**

"…FGens. Failed Genetically Enhanced Soldiers." Artie argued.

"Failed-what-now?" Mercedes asked.

"Whatever. Not important right now. Let's just gather some stuff for the night and maybe clean up a little, then we can finally discuss this. Understand?" Quinn questioned, glaring at everyone who wished to say something. "Good. Now, who has extra clothes because I smell like death."

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** day of September, 2011**

**6:15 pm**

**The Choir Room, William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio**

"I do. I have extra clothes in my locker." Rachel Berry answered from her seat beside Finn. She had been silent since the whole ordeal has started and it was a little unnerving for some of her glee classmates.

Quinn looked at Rachel and winced a little. "Uhm… No offense Berry, but you're kind of…"

"Too small?" Rachel inquired, suddenly becoming shy.

"…petite." Quinn amended. "I just don't think you're clothes will fit me."

"And jailbait clothes specifically attracting dirty old men with very weird and very specific fetish are really not Tubbers' style." Santana added.

Ignoring Santana's jab, "Oh… We'll I was actually talking about my gym clothes. I think the shirt would be small, but your shirt looks unstained. Also, I have shorts and jogging pants because sometime, one goes missing while I shower. I promise they're clean." Rachel rush.

"Yeah, right." The fiery latina scoffed.

"Enough, Santana." Quinn reprimanded, too tired to even listen to the banter. Nodding her head to Rachel, "Yeah, I think those would work at least for tonight." Turning to Tina, "Vice, you need clothes too?"

Tina shook her head, "Nah, I got some on my locker. Emergency slushie kit."

Again, Quinn winced, she used to do that. She used throw/order to throw slushies at Tina and Artie. "Yeah… about that-" Quinn began as she looked from Tina to Artie.

"No biggie, Cap. Over it as soon as I awaken." Artie said, sending Quinn an understanding smile. Tina, for her part, sent her captain a wink.

"Right. Okay." The pink haired girl as she shook her head. Addressing the other people in the room, "Who else have bloodied clothes?"

No one spoke. "Good. Now we can designate groups to scavenge some essentials for us. Alr-"

"Wait! Who made you the leader here?" Finn protested.

"Yeah, baby mama, I mean you look hot with that sword on your hip but, I think that's heavier than you." Puck added.

"Quinn, I think maybe us teachers should be in charge." Mr. Shuester completed.

3 people immediately reacted.

Tina. "What?"

Artie. "Oh, No."

Karofsky. "You have to be kidding."

"Okay, stop." Quinn raised her voice, stopping her three subordinates from further protest. Turning to Finn, "No one appointed me." Turning to Puck, "I can assure you, I can carry and use this weapon." Turning to Mr. Shuester, "If you want to. Go ahead. I'll make my suggestions later."

Quinn sat down on one of the chairs at the back of the choir room, Tina sitting beside her while David sat at the front with Artie beside him.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, everyone, even Sue Sylvester herself, was looking at William expectantly.

Clearing his throat and wanting to reestablish himself with his students and co teachers, he started, "Okay, I think we should just stay here, it would be safer that way. We don't need to go out." He heard Quinn and Tina snort but he pushed through. "We just have to wait until someone else finds us and rescues us." He heard Artie and Karofsky snort. Again, he ignored them. "What do you guys think?"

"That's a good idea Mr. Shue. No one can get through that door if we block it." Finn enthusiastically said.

A few yes can be heard but what boomed throughout the room is Tina's laughter.

"I'm sorry. I just-" the Asian girl said, still slightly giggling. "I really… do you really think that's a good idea?" Turning to Finn, "If we lock ourselves in, we won't have any way of using this school's facilities. Where would we go when nature calls?" Turning to Mr. Shue, "If we wait it out, who know when someone will come for us. Or if there is someone actually looking for us. We haven't assessed the whole town yet, we don't know if there are other survivors. If we wait for help and do nothing, we'd starve and be fodder to these things before a week is up."

"Fine." Shuester reluctantly said, "What do you have in mind?"

Tina smirked before making herself comfortable in her seat, "Cap, you have the floor."

The pink haired girl shook her head at her vice's antics but stood in front of the glee kids and teachers. "Okay. Here's what I think. We need 3 groups of at least 3 people to go out of this room. One would go to the basement and check if there are any FGEns wanting to mess with the wirings for electricity and emergency power, we don't want this place to be completely dark tomorrow morning because FGEns flock more in dark spaces. The group would also make a beeline to the janitor's storage to get as much gallons of bleach they can get their hands on so that we could remove the smell of blood near this area. FGEns are attracted to flesh and blood, if we remove its trace, there would be a higher chance that nothing would come here and disturb us while we sleep. The second group will go to Coach Sylvester's office and get the radios, flashlight and first aid kit that she has in that office and anything that we could use." Looking at Sue, "Coach, It would be better if you come with that group." Sue nods her consent. Bringing her attention back to the glee kids, Quinn continued. "The last group would go to the cafeteria to rummage some food and bottled water. The rest would stay here and make a sort of barricade that we could put on the door after all the scavengers have returned… The scavengers have an hour to check everything and get back here." Nodding at her three subordinates, "David, Tina, Artie and I would take the leads." Taking a deep breath, "So… That's my plan. What do you think?"

"Why do you four get to lead the groups? I'm glee captain and quarterback. I know how to lead." Finn protested.

"I can also lead. I'm totally ready to kick some effings ass." Puck cajoled.

"Quinn, don't you think that it's better for the teachers to lead? We do have seniority." William said, looking at his fellow teachers for support but getting none whatsoever.

"If I may," Rachel said as she stood up and addressed the group with everyone thinking that she wants to lead too. "Quinn should lead because it is her plan. And who better to execute a plan than its maker? Furthermore, we should let Quinn choose whoever she wants to lead the other groups. She obviously trusts them and after hearing her very sound plan, don't you think she would also make sound decisions regarding her appointments?"

"But Rach-" Finn whined. And it looked like the two other guys wanted to protest too.

"I think we should just accept that if we accept Quinn's idea, we should also respect her choices. She seems more capable and a lot more prepared than any of us in situations such as these." Rachel finished as she sat back down on her chair, throwing a shy smile at Quinn's way. The ex-cheerleader returned the gesture with a simple smile and a mouthed 'thank you'.

"Alright, that sounds fair, Rachel. And yes, I agree Quinn's plan seems good but you can't expect us to risk our lives by going out there, again." Shuester argued.

"And I don't." Quinn answered. "I'm looking for volunteers… if you agree to my plan, that is."

A sound of collective yes can be heard through the room. "Fine, go with that plan. But you can't expect me to get out there again." The glee director said, as he sat next to Emma.

"Great!" the former head cheerio faked enthusiasm. "Any volunteers?" Everyone raised their hands except Mr. Shue and Finn. A few seconds later, Finn also raised his hand.

Motioning her hands downward, Quinn turned to the group to give instructions. "Alright, there is only one rule when it comes to this, everyone should follow their leaders. Whatever they command, you follow. Or else someone could get killed, understand?" Receiving nods, she continued, "First group, basement patrol, David will lead, Puck, Mike and Coach Beiste will be on your team. Coach, I know you have a Five-seveN handgun that you lost awhile back, I want you guys to retrieve it first before going down the basement. Take some of Coach Sylvester's magazines so the gun could be useful when you go down." Seeing Sue giving Shannon the whole shoulder holster with the bullet filled magazines, the pink haired girl carried on. "Alright, second team, accompany Coach Sylvester to her office. Tina, you take lead. Santana, go with them. Understood?" Without receiving protest, Quinn went on. "The food collector would be me, Brit-"

"No!" Santana immediately protested.

"But Santana, I-" Brittany tried to countered.

"No. I don't want you going out of here Brit. Not until we cleared it some. Please, just stay here. Stay safe here." Santana begged the blonde.

"Okay, I'll stay." Brittany reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you." Santana whispered.

"Right…" Quinn cut in, taking the attention off latina and dutch girls. "I guess that leaves me and Blaine to-"

"No!" Kurt argued, his voice slightly trembling. "Please don't make him leave." 'me' was an unspoken word.

The ex-cheerio took a quick look at Blaine and he could tell that the kid was torn. She sees that he wants to do something for the group and help out by going out of the room, but he also doesn't want to upset his boyfriend. So Quinn made a decision for him.

"Okay, that's a no for Blaine… So, to make this easier, who wants to go on the food hunt?" Quinn asked the rest of the group that doesn't have assignments yet.

Mercedes spoke up, "I would like to help anyway I can, girl. But I don't think I can take anymore run ins with those…things, FGEns or whatever, today. I'm sorry."

"I understand, don't worry." Waiting a few seconds, no one spoke. "We'll, I guess I'll just-"

"Me. I'll go with you." Rachel suddenly said, "Besides, I still have to give you my clothes on my locker and it's located on the way to the cafeteria."

"Wait. Rachel, you can't go." Finn implored.

"I can and I will. I want to!" Rachel opposed.

"But… It's dangerous out there. You could get hurt. And I'm your boyfriend. You should respect me and follow me."

Quinn raised her eyes brow but reluctantly, somewhat, agreed to Finn. "Finn's right Rachel." Seeing Rachel's incredulous face, Quinn rushed, "It is dangerous out there. This is not a game of musical chairs, this is life and death. I will do my best to protect you out there, but I can't guarantee your safety. Are you sure you can handle that? And I could just get your locker combination so I can get the clothes. No biggie."

The tiny diva looked irritated, "Just because you're my boyfriend does not mean I have to always follow you, Finn." Addressing Quinn, "I appreciate your concern but _you_ were the one who asked for volunteers and here I am. I wouldn't have said I'll go if I didn't know the risk. I want to go out and help Quinn. Please, let me."

The pink haired girl looked at the stubborn diva and sighed, "Okay, you can come."

The diva gave Quinn her megawatt smile, "Thank you."

"Fine if you go, then I'll go with you." Finn said before crossing his arms over his chest.

Clearly amused, the ex cheerio spoke, "Well, I guess, I got my crew." Turning to the rest that would be staying at the choir room, "As for the rest, Artie would take the lead. Whatever he says goes." Turning to Karofsky. "David, give Artie your gun, they would need one weapon just in case." Facing Artie's team again, "Now, try to think of a way to block this door once we return. Also, think of sleeping arrangements were everyone can actually sleep without anyone killing each other." Talking to the scavengers, "All of you prepare. We will leave in a minute."

Everyone moved, going to their own groups for their leader to give out final instructions. The four leads are giving them similar instructions.

Quinn: "Follow my instructions at all times."

Tina: "Don't separate from the group. This is NOT a field trip."

Karofsky: "If you see something out of place, tell me immediately."

Artie: "If I call you, you have to answer immediately."

Quinn, Tina, Karofsky and Artie: "Most importantly: Don't die."

Exactly a minute later, Quinn addressed the other leaders, "It's 6:31 in my watch, let's synchronize out watches in 3, 2, 1." A beep from Artie's wristwatch alerted everyone of the sync time. "We regroup here at 7: 31." Taking a deep breath, Quinn held the knob of the choir room door. "Let's move out." She said while opening the door.

They were met by silence. Eerie silence.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** day of September, 2011**

**6:46 pm**

**Basement, William McKinley High School, Lima Ohio**

David Karofsky's group had been lucky so far. When they retrieved the Five-seveN handgun on the hallway when the 10 cheerios attacked Sue and others earlier, no FGEns were alive. The made great time going down the basements and locating Janitor's storage closet. They found 5 gallons of bleach and decided to come back and get it after they checked the power box and the school generator. They also found a mop with a wooden handle that Mike lugged with him. He said it was his weapon.

"You know, I've always wanted to hold a gun." Puck said, eyeing Shannon's gun that was tucked on the shoulder holster that Sue gave her.

"Yeah? Not today, Puckerman." Shannon said.

"But I could totally learn. How hard is it than playing a game?"

"I'll teach you when we're not on a tight hallway. You look like you'd be trigger happy and we don't need friendly fire here."

Puck shrugged and turned to Mike, "So… your girlfriend is definitely showing a badass side. Have she showed that to you somewhere else?"

Mike furrowed his eyebrows, "No. This is the first time I saw that side of her. I'm still getting used to it."

"Cruel… If that was my girl I would have gotten some claws out of her." Wiggling his eyebrows. "That would have been hot."

Mike glared at Puck, "I would clean your face with this mop if you don't shut up."

Because of the rarity of the other Asian's glare, Puck decided to backtrack, "Woah… okay, homie. No need to go ninja on me. I'm just saying-"

Mike's glare intensified.

"Okay… I'll shut up." The mohawked boy said, putting his hands in the air in show of surrender.

Being shunned by Coach Beiste and Mike, Puck decided to talk to their leader. Puck never liked David Karofsky. He was a bigger bully than Puck and never second guest his actions just as long as he can be the top dog of the school. He had bullied all the glee kids and yet, now, Quinn trusts him more than her baby daddy-that just won't do.

"Hey, you sure gave your gun up easily, you sure you won't need that?" Puck said, walking in step of Karofsky.

"Yes, I'm sure." David replied coolly.

"Really? Because I distinctly remember handling your ass at you a few months ago when you didn't have Azimio following you around. You sure you can handle effings without at least a gun to protect you?"

"Yes."

"Ha! You are so full of shit. My baby mama shouldn't have trusted you to be a leader. You don't even have the guns that I have." Puck huffed and flexed his arms, clearly annoyed by the composed stature of the ex-bully.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Turning a corner and entering the utility room, David just kept walking as if Puck never said anything.

Puck huffed again. 'What is it with these people ignoring me?'

Crossing his arm, Puck followed Karofsky and looked at his surrounding with a grimace-this had been one of his hangouts. The basement of McKinley was big and mostly clean, but the part beyond the janitor's storage was always dirty because it was rarely used after the previous janitor was found dead-he overdoses on cocaine. Before the janitor died, Puck had always caught him smoking pot, shabu or whatever illegal drugs he got his hands on, here. And instead of being alarmed that a student caught him, the janitor would always offer some to Puck-good thing the mohacked boy never tried the hard stuff and always stayed with low grade pot. The day the janitor was fired and subsequently found dead, Puck saw him stash something on one of the back shelves in the room while he was cursing Figgins. He decided that he would go back and look for it, thinking that it be a source of income, but he always got a little too creeped out of the place. But now he's here, he was going to take the opportunity and look for it.

Making sure that the trio was occupied, the self proclaimed badass walked towards the line of shelves and subtly crouched down and got his hands on its back. He felt around a bit and finally got his hands on a metal object. Securing the object on his hand, Puck pulled his hand back and his eyes widen.

In his hands was a dusty Desert Eagle handgun. Again, after making sure that Karofsky and the others are occupied in checking the generator, he subtly checked the magazine and found it full. After reloading the magazine, he proceeded to hook the gun at the back of his pants pulled his t-shirt over, concealing it. As if nothing happened, he walked towards the trio and 'helped' them with the generator.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** day of September, 2011**

**6:46 pm**

**Sue Sylvester's Office, William McKinley High School, Lima Ohio**

After getting her emergency clothes in her locker and changing at a bathroom, Tina, Santana and Sue finally made it to the office.

"Wow… What do you have inside here? A pharmacy?" Tina asked, looking at the huge first aid kit that Sue got from under her table. It looks like the kit that the EMT carried, maybe bigger.

"No, that's on the other bag." Sue said, receiving a nod of understanding from Santana which astound Tina more.

"Tweedle Boobs, get the flashlight and radios, you know where they are. Asian, come with me."

Getting an empty cheerio gym bag from the bottom shelf, Sue led Tina to a small side room with a 3 by 2 feet photo of Sue surrounded by countless trophies. Taking down the portrait and putting it aside, the cheerleading coach revealed a safe planted on the wall. When Sue opened the safe Tina's eyebrows rose. Stashed at one side, on the bottom of the safe, were 5 cartons of military issued 5.7x28mm cartridge, 3 cartons of shotgun shells, and 5 cartons of 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge. The safe is mostly occupied by 2 compact gun hard casings.

"This can't be legal." Tina said, bewildered and almost impressed.

"It's not. It was a gift from my mother." Sue said, not bothering to explain more. "Get those and put them outside." Indicating the two gun casings before shoving all the cartons of gun cartridge in the cheerios bag.

"What are those?" Santana asked when she saw what Tina was carrying.

"Guns." The Asian shrugged "Coach said they were a gift from her mother."

"Sounds about right." The Latina also shrugged.

"Okay. I'm ready." Sue said stepping out of the small room carrying the full cheerios bag.

"Okay. Santana?" Tina asked, questioning what she has got from the room.

"I got 2 radios, 2 flashlights and a pen light." Santana answered, tapping a cheerios gym bag hooked at her shoulders. "And this first aid kit." Lifting the kit she was carrying on her right hand.

"Good. Coach?"

"You already know." Sue answered coolly.

"Right." Furrowing her eyebrows, and asking Sue, "Are you sure the Cheerios are just a cheerleading squad?"

"Yes, though they would make for great assassins."

"Of course." Tina agreed. "I'll carry these two gun casings and our protection." Turning around and showing the two her back pocket with 3 sharpened pencils. The blonde was amused and the brunette was skeptic.

"Let's go. Coach, take the rear." The Asian ordered as she opened the door and headed to the direction of the choir room.

"Wait." Santana called after Tina. "Are you really saying that Quinn trusted my life to you, appointed you leader, and all you have as 'weapons' are pencils?"

The Asian nod and continued walking, "They're sharp."

"Oh… Hell no! You should have assembled those guns instead when we were still at Coach's office."

Tina shrugged, "We don't have time." Which made the Latina furrow her eyebrows. "Besides, Coach has a reloaded shotgun; I have my pencils; and you have a plethora of cutting insults that could make the FGEns want to eat themselves and die; what more do we need?"

The fiery Latina blocked the Asian's path and all but shouted. "You did not just say that, Puta! You-"

"Stop!" Tina shouted before putting the hard cases down. Nodding towards' Santana's back, "I'll prove it to you. Pencils are great weapons."

When the Latina turned around, she saw a male FGEn walking at the intersection at the end of the hallway. Glaring back at Tina, Santana reluctantly stepped aside and asked acidly, "What are you gonna do? Sketch something and hope he likes it and he dies in happiness?"

The raven haired girl just smiled at the brunette and reached at her back for 1 pencil. She threw the pencil in the air and caught it at its sharpened tip. With much strength and agility that the Latina didn't know the Asian possessed, Tina threw the writing instrument at the FGEn, entering its left eye and making a distinct crack sound, which can only be the breaking of its skull at the other end-the FGEn dropped within the second.

Turning back at the gaping brunette, the raven haired girl waited for the shock to fade.

Finally getting her bearings, Santana scoffed, "Whatever. That was a lucky shot."

The Asian girl smirked at the Latina and carried the gun casings again before walking ahead towards the choir room. Santana followed with a mild scowl and awe on her face while Sue was berating herself for not seeing the potential of the Asian No. 1 before.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** day of September, 2011**

**7:06 pm**

**Cafeteria, William McKinley High School, Lima Ohio**

"This is gross." Quinn, wearing what was supposed to be jogging pants but was a tad small and a tight t-shirt, said as she ladle some leftover mystery meat from the food display. The group's first destination was Rachel's locker to get Rachel's gym clothes and a folded 'greening the earth' shopping bag that Rachel left when she brought stacks of cookies for the glee kids. Next, Quinn went to a nearby Arts classroom where she changed her clothes-she made Rachel and Finn go with her to keep them close and safe but ordered them to turn around. At the room, Quinn also found and took a bundle of nylon string and scissors, which could make Artie and David happy, and a box of pencils and a sharpener which would make Tina elated. After a quick detour at the adjacent history classroom and taking the displayed street map of Lima, the group finally decided to go to the cafeteria. So far, there have been no problems from the FGEn-variety to Diva-variety to the Jolly Green Giant-variety.

"Yes. There are long and short tales about what the mystery meat in school cafeterias across the country really contain. Some say that it's just ground meat with onions, tomatoes, and the occasional potatoes and carrots. Others say that it is really the culmination of all the leftover food served the previous day, grounded, and heavily seasoned to hide all the other flavors. Still, some say that only one cafeteria worker for every school in the country knows the recipe for mystery meat. It's a conspiracy that they mix different animal internal organs we don't usually eat to the ground meat which gives it a unique taste." Rachel explained while she examines the shelves full of junk food.

"Really?" Finn said, his mouth half full as he took a look at the half eaten bun with mystery meat sitting on his hands.

"They are all just conspiracy theories, Finn. None of them had been proven." Rachel said, looking at the nutrition facts at the back of one of the pack chips.

"Oh… okay then." Finn shrugged and continued shoving the sandwich in his mouth.

Quinn shook her head, which she seems to be doing a lot today, before saying, "I'll go to the kitchen to see if I can find a container for the drinks. Shout if something shows up. Both Rachel and Finn nod and went back to what they were doing.

While in the kitchen, Quinn quickly found 2 big empty plastic containers on one of the counters-they were used to transfer fruits and vegetables. She took the containers and put it near the refrigerator. The appliance was full of soda and water so the ex-blonde just shoved as many as the containers can take.

"Finn! Come here!" Quinn said after filling both containers.

A few seconds later, Finn arrived, immediately went to Quinn and carried one of the containers. This was what Quinn liked about her ex-boyfriend-he may act doughy and selfish but he can also be reliable. Quinn carried the other container and was following Finn out the exit when they heard Rachel shout. They both abandoned the containers and raced towards the exit with Quinn grabbing the paring knife that she saw on the counter earlier.

When Quinn reached the exit, she saw the tiny diva pointing towards the cafeteria entrance. By the door, the pink haired girl saw a female FGEn making its way towards them. She quickly threw her paring knife towards the FGEn taking out its left eye. She then ran towards it, held her katana securely to her hips and climb the turned female's body until she could step on the knife. With bended knees, she flipped and pushed the knife further into the FGEn's skull, damaging its brain and killing it.

"Wow…" Finn said, in awe.

"Tha- that's what Tina did with Rick when he was chasing us. O-o-only, she lodged a pencil in his eye, not a knife." Rachel said, also at awe at what Quinn did.

"Really?" Quinn asked, looking at her clothes, checking for blood. "I saw her do that once before, I just copied it."

"You copied it after seeing it once?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Uhh Huh." Quinn said, already making her way back to the kitchen to get the containers filled with drinks. Just then a shot rang from farther in the building. All three of teens looked at each other as dread filled each of them.


	5. Taking Fire and the Aftermath

**A/N: **As you may notice, I revised the summary, changed the rating from T to M (because of the violence), changed the genre from Romance to Supernatural (I honestly still don't know if this qualifies as supernatural but I do know that it would take more chapters to progress to Faberry Romance, I mean, they're barely friends as it is…) and activated the anonymous reviews (I finally found out how to do it! It was right in front of me and if it was a poisonous snake, I would be dead. XD) Anyway, enough about that.

Again, I thank you all for the reviews and alerts. They keep me warm. n_n

On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

**Warning: MOST of the content of this story (Historical or otherwise) are non-factual and mostly based on the author's imagination. They were bent or distorted in order to create this story so please remember that this is a fictional story and should be read and treated as such. The author has no intention of deceiving or misleading any of its readers.**

**Chapter 5: Taking Fire and the Aftermath**

**Previously on Project: Five Rivers…**

"You copied it after seeing it once?" Finn asked skeptically.

"Uhh Huh." Quinn said, already making her way back to the kitchen to get the containers filled with drinks. Just then a shot rang from farther in the building. All three of teens looked at each other as dread filled each of them.

**20****th**** day of September, 2011**

**7:16 pm**

**The Choir Room, William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio**

It had been exactly 35 minutes since the scavengers left and Artie was a hairline close to losing it. Between David, Tina, Quinn, and himself, he was the most patient but even with abundance of tolerance he was still close to killing someone. He respects Mr. Shuester, really, he does. But he wouldn't shut up and everything that Artie says was quickly questioned which results to using more time for arguments rather than actual work. And now, they have been going back and forth with an issue for a good five minutes and Artie just wants to pull his hair out and scream.

"Why do you want to open the door? It would be disastrous for us if some FGEns are waiting outside. We don't know because someone blocked the window on the door." William asked Artie for the nth time.

"The window is better blocked than someone breaking the glass and suddenly making you fit through while pulling you out or worst opening the door while we are sleeping." Artie argued, giving Mr. Shue a leveled look. "And as I said before Mr. Shue, I want to assess what is going on outside. And it's not like I'm going to go unprepared."

"Yeah, because giving the gun to Kurt is a way of preparing yourself to tackle those monsters." William said sarcastically.

"Hey! I know how to use a gun. And I've shot a gun like this before." Kurt chimed, holding the said gun or pistol with both his hands. The gun was a Colt Anaconda-beautiful and deadly.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue. I have seen him with his father at the shooting range before. Kurt has excellent aim." Blaine defended his boyfriend.

"I don't mean to demean Kurt. I just think that it would be better if I took the gun. I am the adult here." The glee directed reasoned.

"But you haven't used a gun like that before, Mr. Shue. You haven't used a gun before, period. The recoil would send you flying and falling on your ass. And if you don't know how to shoot properly, you have a higher chance of shooting one of us rather than an FGEn." William was about to speak again but Artie beat him to it. "And before you say it again, the gun has only 5 bullets left and we don't have any extras to be able to reload. We have no resources for target practice."

William shook his head and sighed, "I don't know why you're going against me now. First there was Quinn and Tina, now Artie, Kurt and Blaine won't even hear me out."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and spoke for the first time since the scavengers left. "This is not about you Mr. Shue. They're just putting the best people for the best positions. This is not show choir anymore where everyone should have the spot light and all that's at stake are bruised egos and disappointments. This is an apocalypse as we know it where our chances of survival depend on how well a person handles his or her given position. And I'll be damned if I die because you took that pistol from my boy and miss an FGEn attacking me."

"Mercedes, I just want what's good for this group."

"Let it go, Will." Emma finally spoke as she followed Artie's orders to stack the chairs together and file the instruments at one side of the room. She had been shaken when she saw the dead FGEns earlier and a lot more traumatized when she saw them alive before she left Shannon. Truth be told, she felt horrible leaving her friend but she can't seem to help her flight instinct when she saw those monsters-still, it was an unacceptable excuse. She knew that the football coach understands her fear-they had spent countless movie night where she would hide behind a pillow and tremble at the smallest sounds while Shannon laughs at the hilarity (Emma still doesn't see it) of a horror movies. She also knew that the coach was disappointed with her; even Emma was disappointed with herself. And sitting beside Will and unintentionally showing her support for the uproars of her boyfriend was not helping her in getting back to Shannon's good side. The guidance councilor wanted nothing more than to volunteer and accompany Shannon so that she can salvage a weakening friendship, but she could tell that she'd be more of a weak link rather than a helping hand. So instead of wallowing in self pity, she was resolved in doing everything ordered by her leader, helping out in her own little way, and when the football coach comes back she would speak with her.

Will hid his face in his hands, "Not you too, Emma."

Emma ignored, Will's whining and continued her work. Without looking at her boyfriend Emma said, "Let's not fight these students, Will. They seem to know what they're doing and that's good enough for me."

"Right… So when Artie opens that door and some FGEns are waiting outside, what would we do?" Will asked, getting worked up that even his girlfriend was turning against him. Facing the boy who he thinks should be a follower and not a leader, the glee director spoke, "What would you do, Artie? Have Kurt take the heat because he has the gun?" Getting desperate, the curly haired man bellowed, "What can you do? You can't even walk!"

Gasps all around the room were heard.

Artie looked unnerved.

Mercedes, Kurt, and Emma were shocked.

Blaine was disappointed.

Brittany was fuming.

"That was really mean, Mr. Shue!" The blonde yelled. "Just because he can't walk doesn't mean he can't lead our team. Quinn picked him so that means he is more than capable of saving us when we need help. It is obvious that Q-ball trust him more than she trusts anybody else in this room. And if Lord Tubbigton's potential lover and my best friend believes Artie can keep us safe then I believe in him too." Walking in front of the glee director, "He's more than a paraplegic, Mr. Shue. He could be our very own Optimus Prime."

Unknown to anyone but Blaine, Artie started shaking on his chair as he heard his ex-girlfriend's speech.

"Are you okay, man?" Blaine asked while walking near the white rapper. However, it seemed like Artie didn't even hear him. After a few more seconds of shaking, Artie calmed down and took a deep breath. Without a second to loose, the previous paraplegic stood up, making the ex-warbler gasp, still not used to seeing the white boy stand.

Hearing the tiny noise, the rest of the team turned to its source. Again, different expressions registered on the rest of the team's faces.

Kurt and Mercedes were at awe.

Emma was smiling and tearful.

Brittany was smug and ecstatic and could be heard stating, "Told you so."

Will was flabbergasted, stuttering, "Y-y-you… You c-can stand?"

Turning to the Glee director, Artie answered coolly, "Its temporary." Turning to the rest of the group, "No, time to explain. Kurt, come here and stand here to guard the door. Open fire if an FGEn gets a foot inside the room, always go for the head. Mercedes, Mr. Shuester, Ms. Pillsbury, and Brittany, get a chair or anything that can be used as a weapon and arm yourselves, be ready if an FGEn manages to come inside. Blaine, open the door but get out of the way immediately after."

"Wait, does that mean-" Kurt started but was cut by a thud on the choir room door.

"Holy shit. Are those-" Mr. Shue said but was also startled by another thud.

Facing the door, Artie said, "Yes. About 2-maybe more." Facing everyone else, his voice calming and soft, "Just follow what I said and it would be alright. Go. Move to your positions." While others get to their assigned positions, Artie turned to Kurt who was trying to get into position but was too tense to shoot anything. "Relax Kurt. I don't want you accidentally shooting me. Remember, to shout 'open fire' if you ever take a shot. And Kurt…I'm sorry for this."

Taking a deep breath and relaxing a little, Kurt affirmed, "No. I- I- I got this. I totally got… this"

"You don't have to shoot anything, Kurt. This is just a precaution. But in case you have to, just remember that I've seen you in the shooting range too. You're better than most even if you do complain a lot about your ruined nails. You know you can do this. I trust you, man. It's time to trust yourself."

Looking at Artie's blue eyes and letting his words wash over him, Kurt squared his shoulders and nod, "Okay. I have your back."

Artie smiled, "Thank you." Calling everyone's attention, "Let's go, guys. Remember not to leave this room unless absolutely necessary. Blaine, on 3 you have to open that door and step back." Blaine nod.

Taking a deep breath, Artie head in front of the door and started the counter attack. "Ready…"

"1!"

Kurt held the gun with both hands and started raising it, aiming just above Artie's head.

"2!"

Everyone else gripped their makeshift weapons.

"3!"

Blaine opened the door to reveal 1 FGEn preparing to launch himself on the choir room door. Artie remembers the FGEn as Ian-part of the defense of the football team. The white rapper beat Ian to gaining momentum though, when he screamed a battle cry and launched himself to the footballer. Despite the difference in size, Ian still hit the wall opposite the choir room door. The previous paraplegic delivered a strong punch to Ian's gut making him double over. On his peripherals, Artie noticed 2 FGEns coming from his right, Nate and Johnson-football defense men, and 3 coming from his left, Tony, Romy and Drew-football offense.

'This can't be good. Why did so much football players decided to stay longer at school today? Couldn't they have stayed tomorrow? Geez!' Artie thought as he delivers an uppercut to Ian.

"Send him to me!" Artie suddenly heard Kurt say from behind him. Trusting Kurt, Artie grabbed the footballer and pushed him towards the choir room door-just enough for ¼ of his left foot to be inside the room.

"Open fire!" the male diva shouted. 1 shot rang out, the .44 Magnum bullet lodged between Ian's eyes.

Artie on the other hand was occupied with the two FGEns on his right. The brunette blocked Johnson's swinging arm while he kicked Nate on the face. With Nate dazed and on his knees from the hit, Artie delivered a kick to Johnson's stomach and hooked his leg on Nate's neck, squeezing it with his legs. Using his weight and gravity, he pushed forward, making Nate topple backwards and breaking the FGEn's neck.

Just as he stood, he felt Johnson grab him from behind and threw him towards the 3 other FGEns where he landed on his back.

Before Johnson can even come near Artie, another 'Open fire' was shouted and a gunshot rang from the choir room. Johnson dropped with a through and through bullet to the temple.

The 3 FGEns quickly took advantage of Artie's slight haze and started showering him with punches and kicks. Some are hits, some are misses, some are blocked and some are friendly fires. While enduring the blows, the white rapper can hear hurried steps coming from both sides of the hallway.

'A few seconds… I just need to hold out for a few more seconds and reinforcements will arrive.' The gamer thought.

Artie manage to get an opening when all the FGEns pulled back and readied themselves to deliver a punch. The brunette kicked Drew and Tony's knees, making them fall. Romy, who was standing above Artie's head, connected a punch to Artie's stomach but the white boy locked his hands on the guy's hand preventing him from pulling it back to deliver another punch. Romy was about to punch using his other hand but the quick rapper delivered a strong kick to his neck, snapping it. Before Romy could fall on Artie, the brunette rolled a full 360 to his right and did a kip up, landing on his feet only to find out that Drew and Tony are coming at him. Both the offense men tackled Artie and all three grappled on the ground where the brunette ended up with his front on the floor, his back open to his attackers.

While the tousling was taking place, reinforcements finally arrived. Tina and Dave's groups who met awhile ago, halted at one end of the hall.

Tina nod at Karofsky. "D!" she shouted which made Karofsky run towards the choir room and assess the situation there. Turning to the rest of the team members, "All of you follow David and go inside the choir room now." Tina ordered, dropping what she's holding near the choir room door before running towards Artie.

Almost all followed Tina's orders. One didn't.

Puck was itching to get some action. After being pushed aside and ignored by his group, he was willing to prove that being a self proclaimed badass, really means that he is a bad ass; that these effings better run because the Puckster is out to hunt them; and that he can use a gun, dammit! How hard can it be?

"No… I can help. I have-" Puck argued.

"Go inside Puck!" David roared as he pushed the guitarist inside the choir room and started running towards Artie too.

All of a sudden, both FGEns were being hoists away from the rapper. Turning a little to peak on his back, the brunette could see David landing and taking punches from Tony while Tina was beating the crap out off Drew. He could also see Quinn and Finn with identical boxes near their feet and Rachel with a bag on her shoulder. The former blonde was close enough to step in if needed be but far enough to guard glee's captains.

When David took a vicious downward punch making him kneel, Quinn decided to step into the prey.

Inside the choir room, Puck was fuming. His ego does not appreciate being shoved like some girl who needs protection. He doesn't need protection. Not before. Not now.

"Fuck this!" Puck shouted, running to the door and taking out his newly acquired weapon. The mohawked boy shouted, "Get down!" before lining up his shot and firing.

Artie's legs were beginning to numb and he was busy willing them to move again when he heard someone shout. He didn't really understand it so he looked for its source. As he faced up, he saw Puck holding a gun and aiming at their direction so he immediately shouted, "Taking fire! Take cover!"

Tina just broke Drew's neck, David just connected an uppercut on Tony's chin and Quinn was just about to unsheathe her katana and decapitate a battered but still standing Tony when they heard Artie's command.

All of them acted on instinct.

Artie put his hands on top of his head, shielding it.

Tina lied down, covered Artie's body with her own and also covered her head with her hands.

David ran to Finn, pushed half the giant's body down and tried to cover him as best he could given they're in the middle of the hallway, taking direct heat.

Quinn grabbed Rachel, pushed the diva against a wall then down near the ground and used the wall and her body to cover her.

3 shots were fired, 2 of which managed to find its target. One shot passed through Tony's lower back and the other passed through his head, killing him.

After a tense silence, Puck cheered his 'accomplishment', "Yeah, baby! That's what I'm talking about! You don't got nothing on me! You fucking effi-"

He didn't even finish his cheer when he suddenly found himself gunless, with a raging Artie holding him by the front of his chest while pushing him against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Artie shouted, his voice shrill and uncontrolled.

"Hey, lay off, man. I just saved your ass. You could start thanking me-" Puck argued

"You think you saved us? You think you-? Fuck you! You opened fire on us." Artie shouted at Puck, scaring him.

"Dude, look, get off me." When Puck felt himself rise and his feet no longer hit the ground, he began to panic. "Shit. Look, I just want to help. I just want to…"

"Artie, let him go." Tina said from behind Artie. She was holding Puck's desert eagle at one hand and holding Artie's arm with the other. All she wants to do was shoot the punk but she knows that Puck really did intend to help. Sure, he didn't stop and think, 'woah, they are still there and I'm not a sharpshooter at all, I might hit them' but the Asian girl knows the good intent of helping out was there. He's a good guy. He was just desperate to prove his worth.

When the brunette boy didn't let go of Puck, Tina slipped the gun on top of her pants and forcefully pried Artie away from the mohacked boy. The brunette was struggling but Tina was strong, stronger than the three, when she wants to be so Artie stopped moving.

A beat passed and the silence was broken by a slightly shrill Finn. "Shit! Karofsky, there's blood on you."

It took a lot from Tina to not let a trashing Artie loose on Puck. She was tempted, oh, was she tempted. But it's not right; Puck doesn't deserve the pain that the previous paraplegic would put him through.

On the other side of the hall, Quinn had abandoned a startle Rachel and started tending to Karofsky.

"Hey… " the former blonde said as she assessed David's wounds. David took 2 shots: One a minor clip to his left shoulder and a more serious one on his back.

"Shit. D, do you feel those?" Quinn asked.

"No. Not now at least. The initial pain though, that was… shit." Karofsky answered Quinn with a smirk. As if he had not taken a bullet to the back, Karofsky stood up and started walking towards the choir room.

Going to full captain mode again, Quinn started giving out orders, "Tina, take Artie and D inside. Try to see if we would need to hunt down a doctor tonight. Artie, sit back on your chair and rest, you used too much already. That's an order. Puck, come here. I need to talk to you." Turning to the people on her side of the hallway, "Finn, Rachel, let's get these inside."

Everyone started moving. Quinn could hear gasps when Tina, Artie and David entered the choir room.

When Puck came at their side of the hallway and attempted to carry the container near Quinn's leg, she stepped on its side making it impossible to lift. And when Puck made eye contact with the former cheerio, she glared at the boy, scaring him into letting go of the container and awkwardly standing around.

Quinn nod at Finn and Rachel, "Go ahead. We'll catch up."

When the two was safely inside the Choir room, Quinn faced Puck and glared hard.

"Look baby mama, I-" The self proclaimed badass started but was quickly cut off by the Skank.

"First of all, stop calling me that. Second, do you actually use your head or is your skull as empty as rumors suggested?" Quinn said, trying very hard not to explode with rage.

"You know what? Fine! Call me dumb; call me whatever you want but I was trying to help. I didn't want to shoot Karofsky, it was an accident!"

"It was an accident that could have been avoided if you had stayed inside the choir room like everybody else."

"I am sick and tired of staying in a corner while you and your crew play heroes. I can do what you can. I can obviously shoot a gun. I can-"

"You can shoot innocent civilians. You shot at us when you know that 6 of your teammates are still there with 2 FGEns."

"I shouted to all of you to get down."

"But we didn't hear it, when you're too focused on a fight you don't really hear anything other than the pounding of your heart. You-"

"You heard Artie!"

"Artie is familiar to us. We-"

"That's bullshit! We are far closer than you and him. You just got to know him in glee and even then you barely talk to him. We had been popular since the beginning. Fuck, we had a child together! And you're telling me that Artie is more familiar so you heard him? Fuck this! If I didn't know better, I'd say you and your crew are purposely ignoring me."

"Quit while you're ahead, Puck. Artie, Tina, David and I have done this before. We had been in a similar situation; we know what we're doing, that's why we are familiar with each other's voices and orders. You just have to trust us with that. And we are going to tell you-"

"Bullshit! You think you can fool me? How can you be in this situation like this before and no one reported it? Dammit, Quinn. I'm not that dumb. You know what I think you're doing? I think you just want to control everything. You obviously don't think I pass the criteria to be useful to you and-"

Puck was cut off mid rant when Quinn suddenly pushed him to the nearest wall and held him there with her hands pinning him by his arms. Puck tried to move but Quinn was deceptively strong.

"Listen here you punk! This is not about controlling anyone. This is about survival! You know what I think is going on with you? I think your ego is hurt because you were not picked as a leader; I think you want to be seen as the cool guy in the midst of an apocalypse; you want to be the guys who holds big guns, shoots zombies and live your dream of being a badass. Well, guess what! This is not a dream. This is not fucking a video game. I don't care what your delusional mind has to say, this is real life. This is happening! If I cut you with my katana you'll stay cut up and you'll probably die. There is no second chance, no redo, and no try again. If you make a wrong move, you or other people can be in danger and we can all die. Do you want that? Do you want to be put in the line of fire, always looking at your shoulders because something might be lurking and waiting for the opportunity to kill you? Do you want to hold a gun and shoot all those FGEns and know that somehow, you knew them before? Geez Puck, don't you get it? I've killed 3 cheerios before, I know all their names, I went to their birthday parties freshman year, I met their parents because I was the cheer captain and I assured them that nothing bad will ever happened to their daughters, and yet I had to kill them. We know that we should arm you guys, but is it too much to ask if we want you to stay innocent for a while longer? Is it too much to ask if we want you to at least get used to the situation first before you kill someone?" Replacing the rage with defeat, Quinn continued. "Killing someone, even if you know they're 'monsters', is life changing especially at our situation. We knew these people, Puck. We've seen them in hallways, maybe talked to them once and yet at the end of the day, we would have to kill them. Think about it. If this not just a McKinley High School contained incident, that means there are other FGEns out there. My mom could be one. Karoksky's dad can be one too. Your mother… Your little sister."

"Stop! No! They can't-" Puck said, trying to push Quinn off him but the former blonde won't budge.

"This is the reality of it. We don't want you touching weapons because you're not prepared for it. You're mind is still in Zombie Land or Call of Duty or whatever shooting games you play. But this is not a game; this is an actual situation where sooner or later you have to shoot someone you care about." Quinn said softy, hoping to lessen the blow.

"No!" Puck shouted as he continued to struggle. "I have to go home. Let me go!"

Puck tried harder but Quinn punched him on the gut, making his stagger and ultimately loosed consciousness. "I'm sorry. It's too dangerous out there." Quinn uttered, talking to a sleeping boy.

The skank held the sleeping boy tightly and began to haul him to the choir room. When she reached inside, more gasps came her way and before anyone can ask she put her hand up to stop them. The pink haired girl settled Puck on one side of the choir room, far from the door before she turned to Tina who was treating Karofsky.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Good, somehow the bullet stopped and didn't do much damage." Tina looked up from the dressing that she did over David's wound. "I think D's ability is evolving."

"Ha! Yeah! I knew I'd evolve faster than you girls." David playfully mocked.

"We kicked these girl's asses!" Artie laughed from his wheelchair.

Quinn and Tina shook their head as the two guys started to clap and look smug.

The playful banter didn't last long.

"What did you do to Puck?" Mr. Shue asked, horrified.

"Yeah, whatever, he deserved it after his Rambo stunt. The real question is what the hell are you talking about? And why was Karofsky not even flinching when Asian girl was practically ripping off his flesh to get the bullet out? I mean, what the actual fuck!" Santana asked, impatience lacing her voice.

"We'll answer later." Quinn said. "David, throw your shirt outside and, borrow Finn's, or something. Mr. Shue, Tina and Mike, come with me. Let's throw some bleach outside and get the leftover drinks. Others, you should ask Mercedes where you'll be sleeping and try to be comfortable. We'll be back then we'll tell you our story while we eat and sleep."

With orders sent out, everyone shrug and obeyed. They are getting used to Quinn's leadership.

**A/N: **This chapter is for the reviewer of chapter 4, Emri… who called Puck on doing something stupid this chapter. Good guess! This is the second time someone called a scene right, LOL! You are making me nervous. XD


	6. A Tangled Past: Part 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I was about to finish this chapter but I was too pissed off by the result of the Pacman vs. Bradley fight that I didn't get to. Sorry about that. Anyway, thank you for the Alerts, Reviews and Faves! On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

**Warning: MOST of the content of this story (Historical or otherwise) are non-factual and mostly based on the author's imagination. They were bent or distorted in order to create this story so please remember that this is a fictional story and should be read and treated as such. The author has no intention of deceiving or misleading any of her readers.**

**Chapter 6: A Tangled Past: Part 1**

**Previously on Project: 5 Rivers**

"Killing someone, even if you know they're 'monsters', is life changing especially at our situation. We knew these people, Puck. We've seen them in hallways, maybe talked to them once and yet at the end of the day, we would have to kill them. Think about it. If this is not just a McKinley High School contained incident, that means there are other FGEns out there. My mom could be one. Karoksky's dad can be one too. Your mother… Your little sister."

"Stop! No! They can't-" Puck said, trying to push Quinn off him but the former blonde won't budge.

"This is the reality of it. We don't want you touching weapons because you're not prepared for it. You're mind is still in Zombie Land or Call of Duty or whatever shooting games you play. But this is not a game; this is an actual situation where sooner or later you have to shoot someone you care about." Quinn said softy, hoping to lessen the blow.

**20****th**** day of September, 2011**

**9:43 pm**

**The Choir Room, William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio**

After everything was in order, everyone settled inside the choir room waiting for Quinn to start. Mr. Shue was sulking at one side of the risers while his girlfriend, Ms. Pillsbury, was sitting beside Coach Beiste at the other end. Coach Sylvester sat herself at the chair near the door. Santana and Brittany are sitting close together at the risers. Mercedes and Blaine are sitting together while Kurt, to Blaine's confusion, was sitting a little far away from them. Finn and Rachel are sitting together near a sleeping Puck at the very back of the risers. Artie, who was surprisingly giddy after his previous altercation with Puck, was sleeping on one side of the room, near his wheel chair. Beside him, Karofsky was sleeping on his right side to take off the weight off his wounded left arm and back. Tina was sitting with Mike near the middle of the choir room where Quinn was calmly sitting. Everyone had eaten and had their fill a few minutes ago and decided that now is the time to know what is really going on. Out of all the 4 who knew what was happening, Quinn and Tina would tell the story. Artie was obviously out of the question because he's too high to focus and David was ordered to sleep and rest.

It was understandably tense. What they had gone through for the past hours was nothing that they would have imagined to go through in high school. Sure, their school seems to be hell and crazy but they never thought that they'd encounter FGEns let alone know that an FGEn is a Failed Genetically Enhanced Soldier. Those words have 'fictional movie' written all over it. FGEns wasn't supposed to exist. But they did. They do. Now they want to know why. And it seems that 4 of their classmates know what's going on.

Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, and David Karofsky; they're an odd bunch with no similarities to speak of. These four held the information to knowing the truth. And they better speak up or the silence would kill everyone, or Santana would go ballistic and kill everyone except Brit-Brit.

"Speak up!" Santana growled at the pink haired girl, Asian No. 1 and Asian No. 2.

"So impatient, Santana." Asian No. 1 (Tina) smirked.

Santana was about to respond, but was cut off by an eager Brittany, "Shush, San. I want to listen to this bedtime story. I haven't heard a story involving FGEns, there were always aliens and monsters but never those."

Santana would have ripped anyone else a new one but this is Brittany, Santana's personal Kryptonite. So instead of a World War, the people in the choir room got to see a loving smile on Santana's face, which was weird in itself.

"So freakin' cute." Santana heard Asian No. 1 mutter. The Latina was about to say some colorful words when Quinn interrupted.

"Okay, settle down kids." Quinn leveled a look a fuming Latina and unrepentant Asian girl. "Okay, where to start…?"

"At the beginning, Quinn. As Julie Andrews have said, it is a good place to start." Rachel pipes in from the back.

"Right…" Quinn said, smiling a thank you to the tiny diva. "So the beginning." Taking a deep breath the pick haired girl begins to recall the event that led them to this day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**20****th**** day of January, 2001**

**Day 1**

**Savannah, Georgia**

Lucy was supposed to be sleeping now but she wasn't, she can't! Not when Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was on her lap! She had waited almost a year for this book to be available in the library and now it's finally hers until tomorrow or later that day since its 1 in the morning. She was so engrossed in the magical world of owls and wands that she didn't hear the footsteps coming from the staircase, nor did she hear her door open. She did feel a presence near her but when she looked up, it was too late. The man or woman in black clothes, mask and gun lunged at her and clamped his/her hand on her mouth, disabling her from screaming. Moments later another masked individual came with a syringe filled with green fluid. Lucy trashed and flailed but once the green liquid was released in her bloodstream all the fight died in her and she blacked out.

**The Ark, Nevada Desert**

Lucy woke up with the sound of helicopter blades slowing down; or at least that's what she thought they were-landing movie helicopters always sound like that. It took a moment for her young mind to register that she was suppose to be in her room where no 'landing helicopter sounds' should be heard. Panic gripped the brown haired girl when she opened her eyes and saw nothing. Just darkness!

'That can't be right…' Lucy thought. 'I can't be blind… Can I? No. I vaguely remember reading Harry Potter last night before-'

Before she can even complete her thought, someone or something (she hopes it was someone) hoisted her up and carried her. She tried to fight back and kick her arms and feet but she found her limbs bound. Instead, she pounded her fist on the person manhandling her only to hurt herself.

'Geez… what did this guy eat for breakfast?'

Lucy was about to protest when she was unceremoniously dumped on something soft. A few seconds later, the darkness was gone replaced with blinding light. She blinks her eyes once, twice and the blurry image began to sharpen.

'This is definitely not my room.' Lucy can feel the panic creeping in again. The brown haired girl found herself in a bright lit garage with 10 or so kids of the same age. All of them, the kids, were sitting on top of a stack of gym mats at one side of the garage with 6 military men guarding them. Most of the kids were crying, which was understandable because she feels like crying too. Young Lucy noticed more kids and soldiers coming in from the opened garage door-that means more crying. It was disorienting, the noise and the heat in the garage, and she feels like vomiting. Before she can even contemplate it, a loud bang rang throughout the garage and silenced every kid out of fear.

"At ease, soldier." A woman wearing a lab coat, with blonde hair said as she stepped near the frightened youngsters. "Good morning, Kids." She greeted pleasantly. "My name is Dr. Elizabeth De Mervil. You can call me Doc Liz or Lizzy if you want to. You don't have to be afraid. Everything will be okay. You won't be here long. We just think that you are very exceptional. If you follow us everything will be better and easier. Is that understood?"

Though afraid and confused, the kids nod. There is just something about Dr. De Mervil that eases the fears of the young minds. Her voice holds a sense of security that everyone wants to grab on to and envelope them with. The kids don't know why but somehow, someway, she's hypnotizing.

When Dr. De Mervil finally got the kids to settle, she nod at a military man near a frosted glass door. The military man nod back and started to open the door into a huge lobby with scientists in lab coats, a military man in formal uniform with lots of military ribbons, and a man in a business suit were waiting.

Elizabeth turned back to the kids and produced a small detonator. Before the kids can get scared, she pressed it and the bonds on the kids' limb fell away. She then smiled at them and slowly ushered them into the lobby. The kids cautiously obeyed the charming doctor into the facility, looking curiously around the area and the people waiting for them. Once inside, they were quickly ushered into a hallway with elevators lining the walls. They were separated into groups and brought down to their temporary home.

**Basement 2, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

The rooms were every kid's fantasy. On one wall, books and comic books were lined on shelves with a small table and chairs beside it. On another side of the room, 2 huge toy chests were over flowing with toys for everyone. The floor was lined with colorful playroom rubber mats and the walls with equally colorful posters. At the middle of the room were several huge containers of Lego pieces-every available Lego piece in the market. Beside the containers were long tables to create the Lego creations on. The room adjacent was also a kid's dream bedroom. The bed looked amazing with frame designs ranging from Disney princesses to race cars to superheroes.

Upon seeing the mountains of toys, the kids started to relax. Dr. De Mervil led the kids to the rooms and let them pick their beds. Obviously, the doctor knows what the kids like; Erin likes the animal-like bed; Lucy likes the Harry Potter bed; Arthur, the boy being carried by a military man, likes the Astroboy bed and so on. It was not hard to know this type of things when you have the best hackers and stalkers at your disposal. After the beds are picked, the doctor led the kids back to the Lego Creations station where a battery powered wheelchair was waiting.

Directing the soldier carrying Arthur, "Please place him there and explain to him how it works." Turning back to the other kids, "Come on kids. Find your spot on the table and settle down, please." Once everyone, even Arthur, was ready, Elizabeth continued. "Welcome to the playroom. This will be your temporary home when you are here. I know you are still shocked by what happen but I can assure you everything will be alright eventually. You have to understand that you are here because you are special. You have a gift that no other kids have. Instead of being afraid, please be proud because you are chosen to save this nation. You are destined to be heroes." Noticing awed looks from the kids, Elizabeth went on, "This room, as you can see, has mountains of toys at your disposal. You can play whenever you want; you can request some toys that you want to play with and we will provide it the best we could; there is no curfew; and we will provide you food, just tell us. However, there is one condition; I want you all to build something using these Lego pieces. You can build anything, run wild and use your imagination. It could be a house, a vehicle, an animal, an object, anything. I want this to be your project. Can you do that?" Liz received nods and affirmations laced with enthusiasm. "Good! Very good! Now I will get out of your way so you can play."

After exiting the room, Dr. Liz nod at the guards by the door and went thru the elevator. The elevator took her to the first floor lobby and after walking a little, she was met with a passcode and ID protected metal door. When she finished the requirements, she took a deep breath and headed inside Sanc.

**Sanctuary, Nevada Desert**

"Good job, Dr. De Mervil." Gen. McKinley said, not taking his eyes away from countless screens monitoring the playroom.

"Thank you, General." Eliza answered before making her way her husband. "How long will they be in observation?"

"Not long." Mr. De Mervil answered "We don't have much time." Hearing his wife sigh, he looked at his wife and continued while lowering his voice, "Don't worry, Eliza. This would be over soon. Then we can find a cure for her. We just need more experiments. After that, everything will be alright."

"It has been years, Gessen. Do you really think experimenting on more people will increase our chance on finding anything." Liz shook her head and lowered her voice. "I don't like this. The government wants soldiers and if we don't find a cure, our little girl would be the next one we would have to experiment on. I just want her to go back to normal. She doesn't deserve this life."

"I know. And she will not end up like these kids. I promise." Receiving a nod, he added, "Good, go back to the lab and have everything set up. We'll see when we can begin the next phase. But for now, just have patience, my love. Please just have patience."

**27****th**** day of January, 2001**

**Day 8**

**Sanctuary, Nevada Desert**

"It's time." Gessen De Mervil said.

**Playroom, Nevada Desert**

It has been a wonderful week for young Tina Cohen-Chang. She had never experienced anything quite like this before. Sure, her mom and dad would allow her to play but never this much freedom. She had been away from home for a week yet she still hasn't tired herself from playing around with kids. It was really scary at first because she doesn't know where she was, but after seeing the playroom, everything else just doesn't matter. Also, Dr. Liz was really cool. She would visit regularly and would always have a story when someone wants to go to bed. She also smiles more than all the other Doctors that come into the room. Dr. Liz has a favorite though, Erin, the blonde girl who she always fixes the hair of. But that's cool because Erin is cool too. Anyway, everyone here is friends. Well, maybe not. This brunette girl named Lucy doesn't seem to be friendly. She's too shy with anyone other than the dark haired David. And even then she doesn't talk to David too much. Tina has tried to talk to her a few times but to no avail. It seem like she had isolated herself from the rest of the pack. All little Lucy does is read book and construct something in Lego.

Speaking of Lego. The Lego creations have been a hit to the kids. It had become a mini competition with the kids on who can do better. Arthur was hailed the best because his creation, a robot, moved but Lucy's, automatic house, moved. Mimi, Tina and Sonya all made some sort of Barbie playhouse while David and Gary often just destroy theirs' and other creations. But that was what all of them did when they get frustrated so it didn't really matter. Other than the occasional crying over failed creation, everything was going swimmingly.

Everything was okay. Fantastic even. It was good… until it wasn't.

At about 5 in the morning Tina heard someone getting out of the bed. When she looked from a makeshift hole in her blanket, she saw a sleepy Corin, Larry and Lucy being escorted by 3 soldiers out the bedroom area. She thought nothing of it because maybe the three just needed something. An hour later she heard more shuffling. When she opened her eyes a little she can see Tommy, Tony and Artie also being escorted outside, again she thought nothing of it. Another hour passed and another group of children were being led outside. This time it was Carter, Dennis, Erin and Freddie. This time it placed an uneasy feeling on Tina's tummy. After the kids and soldier made it outside the bedroom area, she shot out of bed and looked around. She could see beds, both empty and occupied. This didn't sit very well with Tina.

'Maybe they're on the playroom.' Thinking that it was entirely possible, Tina raced her little feet to the playroom only to be disappointed and find it empty. 'What is going on?' With a bad feeling in her tummy, Tina decided to stay awake and just finish her doll house Lego masterpiece.

An hour later, 5 soldiers and Dr. Castro came inside the playroom. Dr. Castro smiled warmly at Tina and proceeded inside the bedroom area. After a few minutes, Dr. Castro and the soldiers came outside leading Gary, Hero, David, Irene and Justine out the playroom without looking back at her.

By this time the 4 other girls in the bedroom area had woken up. When Bridget saw Tina in the playroom, she asked, "Hey, have you been awake long?"

"No. Just about an hour or so… Why?" Tina inquired.

"Nothing. Just you know where everybody else is?"

"Nope. But I do know that some soldiers are getting them and leading them out of the room."

"Whoa! Really?" Mimi asked, clearly surprised. "Why? What's outside?"

"Yeah. Why do they get to go outside when we get to stay here?" Sonya protested.

"We should be let out too. This is so unfair." Rita huffed.

"I don't know. Okay." A frustrated Tina said. "But I don't think this is something good. I think something bad is going to happen."

"Really? Like what?" Rita scoffed.

"I- I… I don't know. Just… Just something bad."

Now it was the other girls who huffed. Bridget held while going to her side of the Lego table and started working on it. "Whatever. I agree with Rita. Keeping us here is unfair."

The next hour after that was spend with silence from Tina and craziness from the other four girls. The sound of laughter coming from the four girls was only broken by the door opening and in came Dr. Elizabeth and 5 soldiers.

"Finally! I thought you forgot about us." Mimi said, already going out the door and being followed by a soldier.

The three other girls also hopped off their seats and followed Mimi's lead. Tina on the other hand sat still on her chair.

"Tina, it's okay." Dr. Liz said but somehow her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"Really?" Tina asked, skeptic.

"Yes. You'll be alright." Liz affirmed.

"Do you promise?" Tina asked, needing more reassurance from the kind doctor.

Liz faltered a little bit but regained her stability and answered a firm "Yes."

**Room 5, Laboratory 2, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

After escorting all the girls out the room, they were led to the back of a long hallway with 3 doors each side. Once inside the 3rd room on the right, a doctor for each kid came in. The room looked like the ER of hospitals. There are 5 hospital beds with numbered patient medical gowns on each end, separation curtains for each bed and a side table with a medical storage box. The doctors lead the kids on their respective beds and prepped them.

"These are necessary. But don't you worry, after this is over you would have a whole new life ahead of you." Dr. Liz assured the kids as they were dressed in their numbered gowns and prepped for IV therapy.

After the prep, all the kids were asked to lie down on their beds. Once settled the doctors injected a small amount of green in the kids through the IVs. The effect was immediate. All the kids started to feel light headed and started to black out.

Tina Cohen-Chang was the last youngster to wake up. When she did, panic immediately took over her because she realized that can't move. Looking down she saw that she was strapped on the hospital bed-hand straps, ankle straps and body strap effectively eliminating her movements. When she looked around, the room was filled with machines. One was a heart monitor, hooked to the newly placed pads on her chest, another machine, with 5 different fluids: blue, green, red, yellow, and gold of different volumes, was hooked on her IV and there seems to be a prepared breathing apparatus at the side of the bed. Tina was about to cry when someone came by her side and said, "Number 10 is finally awake."

"Good." Tina heard a masculine voice said, "Let's begin."

Once the man finished his order, sounds of machines turning on reached her ears. A few seconds later, pain shoots through her veins and she can't help but scream. The little Asian girl could vaguely remember hearing screams coming from the other girls but she wasn't sure. She was too focused on the intense pain coming from the IV and steadily cruising to every part of her body.

The pain. The pain was all she felt before she passed out.

**29****th**** day of January, 2001**

**Day 10**

**Room 1, Laboratory 2, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

Lucy had been in and out of consciousness for 2 days. She doesn't know it had been 2 days. No. To her and to the other kids locked in their hospital beds, it had been forever. The pain comes and goes because the weird machine is sometimes turned off. At those times, Lucy would be resting, catching her breath, waiting for the next wave to come.

Today was different, though. Lucy woke up with sounds of ruckus and a long beep. When the brunette came to, she saw people crowding Corin's bed. She tried to look and listen as best she could and what she got scared her to the core.

"What happened?" The doctor who she knew as Dr. Garcia asked.

"Corin Evereth, Number 4. Crashed a second ago. We have begun CPR and going to shock him now." Another doctor says.

"What about the other one?" Dr. Garcia asked, nodding at the empty bed.

"Larry Chistof, Number 20. We tried saving him but... He… We c-can't."

Before Garcia can respond a shout of, "Clear" can be heard throughout the room. Corin's body jump from the bed but there was still the long beep.

"Again. Charging. Clear." Another shock. Still flat lined.

"Do it again." Dr. Garcia ordered.

"Charging. Clear." Another shock. A beep. Another beep. A steady beep.

Relieved sighs can be heard from all the doctors in the room.

What broke the moment was a whimper coming from Lucy. All the doctors looked shocked, then scared, then determined. Lucy didn't like that. A few seconds later, one doctor came near the machine connected to her IV and turned it on.

A world of pain again. Always a world of pain.

**1****st**** Day of February, 2001**

**Day 13**

**Laboratory 2, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

5 days of torture via the IV treatment and Tina and Lucy had already died once. Their rooms have been emptier as bodies of children were carried out. Day 13th in The Ark, only 16 kids remain.

**9****th**** Day of February, 2001**

**Day 21**

**Room 5, Laboratory 2, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

The young Asian can finally stay conscious for more than a minute on Day 21. The IV therapy has stopped a few days ago, but the pain seemed to have remained. She still felt like blacking out every few seconds but it was not as regular as before. The first person she saw was the one who she felt betrayed her most.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Elizabeth asked Tina.

"Are you really asking me that?" The raven haired girl asked incredulously.

"Right. I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do to at least help?"

"You can untie me and let me go."

"Sorry, I can't do that. Anything else?"

"You told me I'm going to be alright. This is not alright!" Tina implored.

"You are alright, Tina. You survived. You died 3 times Tina but I never gave up in reviving you. You're lucky, young lady. Others… they- Others didn't make it this far."

"You… you mean they-?"

"I'm sorry. I know some of them had become your friends."

"How… how many of us survived?"

"Seven."

"And who-"

"Erin has already woken up like you. She's already in the recovery room where you would be in a few hours. Arthur, David and Hero are still not responsive. Corin and Lucy are still under treatment."

"Treatment..? Does that-"

"Excused me, Dr. De Mervil." A doctor interrupts. "Its number 8 ma'am. We need you at room 4. Code Red."

Nodding at her fellow doctor, Elizabeth said, "Okay. I'll be there." Turning to the Asian girl. "I have to go. Rest, Tina and I'll see you later."

And just like that Dr. Elizabeth was gone.

**19****th**** Day of February, 2001**

**Day 31**

**The Playroom, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

By day 31 only 1 from each group have survived: little Arthur from group 2; the blonde Erin from group 3; big kid David from group 4; the shy Tina from group 5; and the aloof Lucy from group 1, who, unfortunately, was the only one still unconscious. All the other four had moved back to the playroom where there were still mountains of toys but only 5 beds in the bedroom area. For the past days they were given small task every day. Sometimes the task can be as simple as answering questions from a movie that they watched a few minutes ago or it could be as hard as copying a complicated Lego structure. The task played on everyone's strength and weakness so there were no standouts. The kids were getting back into a routine again and it's only a matter of time before its shattered.

**Room 1, Laboratory 2, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

While the 4 kids were doing the task for the day in the playroom, Lucy was beginning to gain her consciousness in Room 1.

"Ugh…" Lucy moaned, trying hard to hold on the string on consciousness that had been slipping away from her.

"Lucy… Lucy? Lucy can you hear me?" Elizabeth asked the brunette.

"Y-Y-yes… I… I hear you."

"Good. Can you open your eyes? Do it slowly…"

Lucy obeyed, slowly opening her eyes and blinking to sharpen the image. Once the image was focused enough she tried to observe her surroundings. She was still in the hospital like room; still bound to the bed; Dr. Elizabeth was hovering above her; the heart monitor was still beside her and beeping; but the weird machine with fluids on top was gone. She raised her head and saw the two other hospital beds were empty and it looked like it had been empty for quite some time. That made her panic.

'Last time a bed was empty… Larry was-' Lucy thought.

"Oh... don't panic. Don't think too much." Liz tried to reassure Lucy when she noticed the heart monitor spiked. "It's okay. You're okay now. That's a good thing."

"But… but… Larry and… Corin… I-I saw-"

"It's alright, Lucy. You survived."

"But the machine-the pain! It was… it was real and… and-"

"No more machines like that, Lucy. Okay? There would be no more machines like that. I promise."

Lucy relaxed at that though, "What… what happened to them?" She asked, looking at the empty beds.

"They… uhm… they didn't- no. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are awake enough to respond. You have been in and out of consciousness for the past 2 weeks. You should rest again and your friends are waiting for you."

Unconsciousness was beginning to muddle Lucy's brain again but she fought it. "What do you mean? Someone else survived?"

"Yes, Lucy. Arthur, Erin, David, and Tina are all alright and currently in the playroom. They are waiting for you so you should rest to recover faster." Lucy was about to half heartedly protest but Liz, stopped her. "Rest, Lucy. We'll move you to recovery after this then when you are a 100% you'll see the other kids again. Rest for now."

"Mmkay…" a half conscious Lucy replied before sleep consumed her.

**26****th**** Day of February, 2001**

**Day 38**

**The Playroom, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

Lucy was in the Playroom with the other kids. She arrived there a few minutes ago and she received the warmest welcome she had ever had in her young life-there were hugs and slapping on backs and a little crying. Lucy was currently waiting for the playroom door to open because her friends, yes! She now has friends, told her that this was usually the time where the small tasks were given out. They were all seated near the Lego stations, minding their own business when the door opened revealing an old well decorated soldier.

"Good morning, soldiers." The soldiers said.

"Good morning?" The kids mumbled confusedly.

The soldier huffed and said with increasing volume, "I'll let that one slide. My name is General Lawrence McKinley. I will be your commanding officer from this day forward so when you address me there will always be a 'sir' or a 'general' you got that? When I say, 'good morning' your answer should be 'good morning, sir'. When I asked you a question, you should always have a 'sir' or 'general' in the end. Is that understood?" The kids were too startled to answer so the general loudly repeated the question, "I said do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The kids hurriedly replied.

"Good. Now, sit properly, I don't want you slouching around." The kids obeyed. "I'm here because I want to explain to you what you need to know. As of this moment, you are now soldiers of the United States of America. You are to be called GEnSols, Genetically Enhanced Soldiers. You have undergone this process in order to make you the better soldiers of the future. By better, I mean in a few days time you would develop some kind of super human ability which can aide this country at times of war. You will not use these abilities against this country. You will not use these abilities against innocent civilians. You will not use these abilities unless necessary. Because if you do. Your families will suffer. They will all die. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The frightened kids answered.

"Good. When I get out of this room you would be subjected to different test in order to assess what abilities you might have. You would give your all when you do these tests. You would not complain when you don't like what you'll do. You will follow everything your instructors say. Because if you don't… If you don't…" Lowering his voice, the general threatened. "You would find yourself without a family. You would be alone all your life. I have successfully kidnapped you, don't doubt my ability to eliminate you families. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The children answered solemnly.

"Good. Good luck, soldiers."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It was eerily quiet for a few seconds before Santana broke the silence... "Holy Shit…That's fucked up!"

"Good, Lord." Mr. Shue muttered.

"What the-" Mercedes started.

"That sounds like a movie." Finn pointed out.

"I don't think I want this story anymore, San." Brittany whimpered.

Others were stunned silent, Ms. Pillsbury was whimpering on Coach Beiste's shoulder, Mike was holding Tina tighter and Rachel was torn between scared and ballistic. "That-that really happened, didn't it? They… really did those to you, to all of you. The Darkest Day of Child Protection was not about the government protecting its young citizens. It was about the parents protecting their kids from the government."

"Not everyone in the government knew what was happening." Quinn reiterated.

"But some do. They made this a military operation, Quinn. They made-"

"I know, Rachel. I was there." Quinn held.

"I'm sorry, I just… how could someone do this? I can't-"

"It's okay. I know you don't mean it. I… I just really want to finish this."

"Right, of course. Please continue. But, how much more?"

Smiling derisively, Quinn eyed Rachel, "This story is only halfway through."


	7. A Tangled Past: Part 2

**A/N:** Thank you again for the reviews and alerts and faves.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

**Warning: MOST of the content of this story (Historical or otherwise) are non-factual and mostly based on the author's imagination. They were bent or distorted in order to create this story so please remember that this is a fictional story and should be read and treated as such. The author has no intention of deceiving or misleading any of her readers.**

**Chapter 7: A Tangled Past: Part 2**

**Previously on Project: 5 Rivers**

"I'm sorry, I just… how could someone do this? I can't-"

"It's okay. I know you don't mean it. I… I just really want to finish this."

"Right, of course. Please continue. But, how much more?"

Smiling derisively, Quinn eyed Rachel, "This story is just halfway through."

_**FLASHBACK**_

**17****th**** Day of March, 2001**

**Day 57**

**Training Room, Laboratory 1, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

It had been about 2 weeks since the general visited and the new training started. Through it the scientists found that the kids were stronger and faster than normal adults. They have higher tolerance to pain and have sharper senses. They also heal faster than other people, but they can't heal previous injuries—Artie still can't walk and Lucy still wears the amazing contact lenses that the scientist have made. But the more exciting thing was even after all the general abilities; the kids have developed specific abilities.

No. 1, Erin, has the ability called Burst. She can activate a switch inside her which gives her super human strength and speed. She can lift weights that trained body builders can't and can set a whole new world record in sprints. She does this without getting tired so easily and there seemed to be no side effects when using her ability, which made her Gen. McKinley's favorite. He dubbed her 'The Super Soldier'.

No. 5, Artie, has the ability called Surge. He can release abundant amounts of adrenaline which enables the use of his legs. He could stand, walk, run and jump as if he never had an accident. He was also very agile at this state and could be at par with No. 1. However, No. 5's abilities have a side effect. Immediately after using Surge, Arthur would be on a state of hormonal imbalance where he acts 'high'. It was not a good side effect on the field where you can't 'act like a drug addict and get yourself killed'.

No. 10, Tina, has the ability called Weight D. She can assign different weights on different body parts by controlling her blood and putting more on one part of her body. She could put more weight on her arm and smash through a steel door much like No. 1's super strength. But this kind of ability was exhausting. There have been events where immediately after using Weight D, Tina would pass out. The General never like the ability because 'what good can it do when you faint like a sissy every time you use it'.

No. 15, David, has the ability called Anesthesia. He can numb different parts of his body making that part dull to pain. It works by numbing the receptors on the body part, usually on the skin, making them loose the sensation of pain. This ability helps David train harder making him a machine. However, David could only numb specific body parts and hasn't mastered numbing his whole body. It also takes a few seconds before a part is completely numb. Another side effect is, sometimes, David forgets the part of his body he is using is numb of pain. Meaning, when he un-numbs the part, usually a limb, it could already be broken or sprained. It was a well received ability until poor David broke his hand while training. As the general said, 'This is like a kamikaze ability.'

These discoveries of specific abilities frustrated Lucy to no end. Why? Because they haven't discovered hers yet! Every time the general asked her attending scientist if she 'Awakened' yet and the scientist would reply with a no, the general would look at Lucy like it was her fault. That doesn't sit too well with Lucy because the scary old man might just go crazy and kill her family. She actually tried to escape the facility 2 days ago because of worrying too much but all that got her was more and longer training sessions and a dead dog waiting for her at home. The general took pictures; it was not a pretty sight.

'I just want this to be over with!' Lucy's mind screamed.

Lucy was currently repeating whatever the guy on the monitor was doing. This was one of the reasons why Lucy was steadily losing hope. While the other kids were learning more things about their abilities and limitations and keeping the general happy she was stuck in this cycle where they would make her watch a video and let her learn whatever the guy or girl was doing. It was all she does. The scientists were fascinated because she was a fast learner but she was just frustrated and worried. Every day that her ability wasn't discovered is a day that her family would be in danger. Her family may not be the nicest but they're still family.

"Wait! Stop Lucy. I'll put another video. You rest for a little while." Dr. Elizabeth said.

Dr. Liz, yeah, she's another reason. She was the one who forced Lucy to watch and repeat everything. At first it was Dr. Garcia who was her attending scientist, with her just pulling string on the background, but when Lucy escaped, Dr. Liz stepped in fully. Since then, it had been 2 whole days of videos of different martial arts techniques from different countries to watch, learn, rinse, and repeat.

"Okay, Lucy. Repeat those." Dr. Liz said, gesturing to the huge monitor.

The guy on screen was doing some sort of martial arts with soft movements. It was different from what she usually does so at least that peaked her interest. She was about 30 minutes into the video when Dr. Liz spoke again and made Lucy stop.

"As you can see General, Lucy had her abilities long before we even identified it. She's a Mimic. She can copy movements upon seeing them. The video that she was imitating was one that she had never seen before because I had instructed Dr. Garcia to always make her learn hard martial arts styles, when I got the theory of what she is.

"Does she have limitations?" The general asked as she eyed Lucy.

"We'll, she only does movement mimicry so I think the only limitation she would have is her growth."

"What does that mean, Doctor?"

"It means, for example, the video shows a tall person kicking through a board being held 6 feet from the floor. Lucy, would be able to do the same kick, she could go through the movements and jumps, be at the same angle, but she won't be able to kick the board because she could barely reach it. She's 8, she has shorter limbs."

"Do you mean this ability is useless?"

"No. General. I think with proper training she can imitate more moves and she could create her own where she could be as small as she is now but she would be able to kick a board held up 10 feet from the floor. This really is an amazing ability, General."

"That's not all, Lawrence." Mr. Gessen De Mervil said, "She could use this ability outside combat. She could stalk someone, copy their mannerisms and pretend to be them. This girl could be the ultimate copy cat, a spy."

That seemed to impress Gen. McKinley. "Okay. I guess she is useful other than being a pain in the ass. Continue her training and make sure to give her supplements that enhance her growth. I don't want a midget spy." With that said, the General took his leave.

Looking at Lucy, Liz said, "Lucy, continue please." Upon receiving a nod, she turned to her husband and spoke lowly, "This is dangerous, Gessen. You can't possibly think that we will give her more enhancements. Do you know what this means?"

"Of course, Liz." Gessen replied with an equally low voice. "This kid could be our treasure."

"Treasure? Are you really hearing what you're saying?"

"Liz, think about it. A girl who can mimic movements? In time when her abilities grow, when she awakes the 2nd time, she would not only copy more movements but she could copy other abilities too."

"That's what makes this so dangerous. This is a kid's life we're talking about. If she can't control the abilities that she may copy, she could succumb to the side effects and she could die. Or worse, she succumbs to the power of the serums and she becomes one of them, an FGEn. Do you know how dangerous it is for a level 2 FGEn to have the ability to copy other abilities? She could wipe away humanity if she turns on us. We've already had 15 FGEns from this batch alone. Erin is close to losing control of her abilities and if she becomes an awaked FGEn it would be very hard to stop her because of her Burst ability. She's faster than Artie, she's stronger than Tina, yet she doesn't have their side effects. We are already treading a thin line here, Gessen. Please ask the General to abort this mission. Please."

Sighing, Gessen faced Liz, "You know I can't do that, Liz. We are too close to seeing what an Awakened GenSol can really do. This is it, Liz. This is our country's chance for a super weapon. Please understand." Hugging his wife, "Besides, maybe Lucy is the key to erasing abilities. If she can copy, then maybe, the exact opposite of her enhanced genes would make the abilities go away. This is for our baby too."

At the mention of her daughter, Liz sighed and hugged back, "Okay. For her. I will do this for her."

"Thank you, Eliza." Gessen whispered. But unaware to Elizabeth, Gessen was smirking at Lucy as if saying, 'Gotcha!'

**19****th**** Day of March, 2001**

**Day 59**

**The Playroom, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

The Playroom took a dramatic change in just a couple of weeks. From the kids' sanctuary of toys and fiction books, it has turned into a classroom with boards and non-fiction books on military strategy and weaponry. The abundant toys were still there but it was hard to play when they're too exhausted after training. Artie joked that The Playroom should be the kids' 'Command Center' and every since they called the room 'CC', much to the scientists' amusement.

The day was turning out to be a bit more tiring—less tiring than a grueling day but more tiring than a regular day. The kids were seated on the Lego creations area, patiently waiting for the instructor of the day.

"How's training?" Erin asked from Tina's left side.

"I managed to punch through my first metal door. It's thinner than what we have here but its progress." Tina shrugged.

"So you didn't pass out?" David asked from Tina's back.

"I did. But I managed to take about 10 steps." Tina stated proudly while the other kids smiled. "How about you, guys?"

"I actually remembered my ability today. No broken bones!" David exclaimed while standing and moving all his limbs.

"I was still high a few minutes ago. But I can Surge longer now." Artie replied from his wheel chair near a dancing David.

"It's the same thing for me." Erin nonchalantly added. "The ability is still growing and all that. But… well, nothing really. Just tired from all the training."

"Are you sure?" Lucy inquired.

"Yup. No biggie. How about you, Luce? How's copying everything going?"

"The same as always. The general is still watching me like a hawk-he still thinks I'm going to try to escape again."

The others laughed and Tina patted Lucy's back, "Its okay. The general's just really paranoid now." That made them all laugh until the door of the Playroom opened.

Elizabeth walked in the playroom carrying stacks of worksheets. She was going to quiz the kids today on the do's and don'ts of their abilities. She had done this every week because she feels like the kids should always be reminded of what they should do.

"Okay everyone, settle down and grab a pencil." Elizabeth distributed the worksheets to the kids. "Please answer these, you have 30 minutes." Looking at her watch. "Begin, now!"

While the kids work, Elizabeth settled herself in front of the room and observed them. 'These kids' Liz thought, 'have grown really close over the last couple of weeks and they seemed to be getting closer by the second. Tina, who was really shy when she first got here, had really stepped out of her shell and was now interacting freely with everyone. Artie, who had been really awkward with everyone because his disability, had been a rather comical when he's high. He takes the jokes and makes more making the group laugh. David was the big brother of everyone. He was abrasive when he first got to the Ark but it mellowed down because of this group. He was not throwing tantrums anymore, he's a good kid. Lucy, the loner and aloof member of the group was the thinker. She rarely spoke before and she still rarely spoke now but she speaks her mind. She has amazing ideas and could be step up as a leader anytime. It had been a good thing that she became a part of this group because they kept her talking. She's slowly being ripped outside her own world and it seems like she's okay with it. And Erin, sweet Erin reminds me of my daughter; blue-eyed, innocent, loving and young. I wish I can do something to save these kids from their fate, but I can't. I need to do this for my child. I need to save her.'

"Done!" David exclaimed, bring Dr. Liz out of her thoughts.

'Me too's' also erupted from the other kids and Liz stood up and collected their works. "That was fast." Liz sat down up front again and addressed the kids. "So, do you have any questions about the worksheet?" Lucy raised her hand. "Yes, Lucy?"

"Uhm… my question is actually not about the worksheets." said an unsure Lucy.

"Oh… well, maybe I know the answer. What is your question, Lucy?"

"I just want to know what does GEnSol and FGEn mean? I mean, I know what they stand for but sometimes the other scientist would say Awaken and abilities and I just get lost. Can…uhm…. Can you tell us about it?"

"Oh… that. Well…" Liz weighed everything and arrived with 'what could hurt' "I guess I could tell you." Taking a deep breath "So… as you know, you passed through a… process. Those who survive they are called GEnSols, Genetically Enhanced Soldiers. However, those who fail in the process become FGEns or Failed Genetically Enhanced Soldiers."

"Wait… does that mean they're still alive?" Erin asked.

"Well, yes. They are."

"So we can see them?" Tina said, getting excited at the prospect of seeing old friends.

"No. You can't."

"But why?" David demanded, confused by the situation.

"Because… they're not the person you met before. They changed."

"How?" Lucy inquired.

"They don't respond well to normal people. They attack and… uhm… they're destructive. They are attracted to the flesh and blood of normal people; they could be deadly."

"Maybe they would recognize us? I mean we did spend a week together and we're not exactly normal people." Artie raised.

"No. They won't. They… They don't recognize anyone other than their kind-other FGEns. You see, they have black eyes. And no, not bruises. Their pupil, sclera and iris are black, we call them Void Eyes. And because of that they don't recognize others. Also, the serum affected their brains, making them lose their conscience. Its… they… they can do inhumane things. It's all complicated but in a nutshell, that's how they are."

"Oh… uhm… uh… How-How about 'Awaken'? What does that really mean? And Evolving… I also heard that." Lucy asked, trying to get her brain around the fact that her previous playmates are FGEns.

"To Awaken is to develop an specific ability. And to Evolve is to Awaken a second or third or whatever number of times. Every GEnSol would Awaken and in time they would Evolve-their abilities would be more powerful than their previous awakening. But not all of them can reach that stage."

"What does that mean?" Tina questioned.

"It means every time a GEnSol uses their abilities, they become unstable. It could be on different degrees, some more unstable than others but they are unstable none the less. Meaning, there would always be a chance that a GEnSol can become an FGEn. Also, when a GEnSol Awakens the 2nd time they would be more unstable whenever they use their abilities. It just means: more Awakening is equal to more powerful which is also equal to more unstable."

Gasps were heard throughout the room but it was David who continued the questions. "Oh…" David's brows furrowed. "So what do you call us when we Awaken? Awakened GEnSols? Or…"

"Oh… Well… Okay, here's the breakdown. Those who go through the process and survive are automatically called GEnSols. Those who don't survive or those GEnSols who become too unstable before they Awaken are called FGEns. GEnSols who Awaken can be called Awakened GEnSols or Level 1 GEnSols or just GEnSols. When a GEnSol Evolves that's usually the time where they assign numbers like 2nd Awakened GEnSol or Level 2 GEnSol and so on. Inversely, you just change the GEnSol with FGEn. Same circumstances, if they get unstable at those given stages then they could be called Awakened FGEns or just FGEns or Level 2 FGEns and so on."

"Wait… No! It… It doesn't matter what we're called. You are developing our abilities. You're making us use them. You want us to be more unstable?" Quinn exploded, appalled by what she found out.

"No. That's why we give you everything. You are comfortable, well fed and we stop once you tire out. We are developing your abilities in the safest way possible."

"But you're still making us use them. You have already taken us from our home, you've threatened our families, you've tortured us, you're continually lying to us, and now we found out that we really are just some science experiments that you will use until we wilt out. You have no intention of letting us go, do you?"

"We have. And we will once we develop your abilities more. Yes, we are sorry for the lost of your friends but that's before. We can't do anything about it now."

"What can you do?" Erin piped. "What are **you** still doing with us? The general wants soldiers; your husband wants everything else; the other scientist wants more knowledge; the other employees are just followers; but what about you, Dr. Liz? Why are you still doing this to us? What can you gain from this?"

Just then, something passed through Elizabeth's eyes-longing and love. It's like she's seeing someone different on Erin's place. "I… My- my baby-"

"I think that's enough for today." Interrupts Gessen De Mervil, who unexpectedly entered the doors of the Playroom. "You kids go to the bedroom area and rest; you would need it for tomorrow." Taking Eliza's arm and guiding her out. "Come one, Love. Let's get you out of here."

The two adults left the Playroom leaving more questions unanswered and a terrifying future for the 5 survivors.

**3****rd**** Day of June, 2001**

**Day 135**

**Sanctuary, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

It had been 4 and a half months since the kids arrived in the Ark. There had been lots of trials, tests, ups, downs, wounds, crying, jumping around, you name it. The kids had finally made strides in honing their abilities.

No. 1 had seen the most improvement out of the entire bunch. Erin had mastered some martial arts technique and can finally use it as her own. She now thinks as a soldier and never enters battle with a blind eye. Every move she makes is now calculated-she knows when to use and not use Burst.

No. 3 had mastered almost all the martial arts techniques she had been shown. Lucy's greatest achievement is breaking a board held 12 feet off the ground. She is still disliked by the general but ever since she tried to escape and the general killed her dog, she really didn't want to be his favorite.

No. 5 can now go on Surge for long periods of time. There was a moment where Artie overdid it and almost died but after that he figured out his limitations. He can now walk around for an hour and just be minimally high after.

No. 10 can now freely distribute weight in any part of her body. Tina had been able to break into metal, thick wood and concrete shelters using any of her limbs. She can easily place her hand on a person's shoulder and they would feel like they're lifting a boat. She also learned when to use it; and she doesn't pass out whenever she does something big.

No. 15 was the slowest to improve when it comes to abilities. David still can't numb his whole body but he can numb a part in less than a second. What baffles all the scientist was that he seemed to be on his way to evolving. Usually, a person needed to master their skill first before they evolve or they'll be unstable. But David was an exception. He is the most stable in the group and he barely ticks in the unstable department. He looked to be skipping the mastery and heading towards evolution.

It had been a hard 4 months for these kids. Now, they are about to embark in their final test as young GEnSols—Survival.

"Good evening, soldiers." General McKinley greeted his elite troop. "Your mission would be to infiltrate the Playroom and effectively sedate all the GEnSols. Remember these are not children but soldiers such as yourselves. Proceed with caution and I don't want any casualties. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." The soldiers answered firmly.

"Good. Go."

**The Playroom, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

Lucy can't sleep. She had been having a bad feeling since earlier that day. The general was watching Lucy, which was nothing unusual, but then he smiled. He really smiled. It was unnerving seeing such a scary man smile. For Lucy, it could only spell disaster.

Lucy was currently in the bathroom, splashing some water on her face, brushing her teeth, washing her foot, doing anything to keep her awake. Maybe she's being paranoid but at least, if something bad happens, she would be awake. Because of the running water, she didn't hear the soldiers come in.

The soldier have already sedated the 4 GEnSols and are ready to be transported but the last one, No. 3, was not on her bed. They could only suspect that she was in the bathroom because the lights are on there, but you never know with that kid. She had been the soldiers' pain in the ass ever since she escaped. Since that day, she has deliberately made it harder for the soldiers when it comes to training. She could kick all their butts if she wants to, but she doesn't. No. She sometimes just stands there and evades every attack. And every time she does it, the general is watching. So, yeah… the soldiers often make a fool of themselves trying to engage or catch her and they couldn't. It was utterly humiliating.

"Hmm… hmm… hmm…" The sound of No. 3 humming came from the bathroom.

The leader of the group signaled 2 soldiers to position themselves on either side of the door as they wait for the last GEnSol to come out.

As the door opened, all the soldiers looked on confuse because No. 3 wasn't there. A beat later, a small set of feet came flying from above the door and landed on the faces of the two soldiers standing beside it making them stumble. No. 3 then rushed to the soldier on her left, making him her shield from the Tranquilizer dart fired to her by another soldier. Once her shield collapsed, she rushed to the trigger happy soldier, disarmed him and threw the gun under the farthest bed. She then rushed towards the door of the Playroom only to be startled by another soldier holding a tranq gun. She saw on her peripherals another trigger happy soldier ready to shoot at her back. Just a second before the soldiers shot at her, No. 3 made herself fall on the floor making both soldiers shoot each other. After the obstacle on the door collapsed, No. 3 ran to the Playroom. She saw the door leading to the hallway open and was about to rush through so she didn't see another soldier waiting for her at the corner of the Playroom. The soldier fired 3 tranq darts—1 connecting to No. 3's back instantly sedating her. The soldier cautiously approached the fallen GEnSol and checked to see if she really is sedated. Once confirmed, he looked at the camera at the side of the room and held his thumb up.

**Sanctuary, The Ark, Nevada Desert**

The general smiled and shook his head when he finally saw the thumbs up. "Such a stubborn pain in the ass." Laughing lowly, "Perfect."

**Abandoned Town. Somewhere in the United States of America**

Cold floor. That was the first indication that Tina was not in the Playroom. Despite the torture that they received from the scientists, the kids were treated with care when it comes to other things. They were well fed; well hydrated; gets checked up by medical doctors constantly or when they complain of any symptom of sickness; they have a well ventilated room; they could leave their beds messy and when they come back its tidy again; and so much more. They might be forced to develop their abilities but outside those circumstances, they're treated as princes and princesses. So the cold floor, it's something that's completely off.

Tina started to open her eyes and blinked a few time. 'Where am I?' she thought.

She got up and looked at her surroundings. She was inside a classroom that hadn't been used in ages if the accumulated dust on every surface says anything. The room looked worn out, broken windows and chipping concrete as evidence. It looked to be the Arts room because of all the fallen and falling artworks surrounding a wall. She was also no alone in the room. She could see Artie sleeping on the teacher's chair in front of the room; David was sleeping faced down on a desk near the front; Erin was sleeping on the dirty floor by the door; and Lucy was sleeping on a chair at the far corner of the room. The oddest thing in the room was probably the dust free mannequin standing at the back wearing a new watch. She went nearer the mannequin but stopped when she noticed she was wearing a watch too. She looked down at herself and was shocked to see that though she was still wearing her pajamas, she was also wearing rubber shoes she doesn't remember putting on. Taking in these new information, she began to panic.

"Guys…" Tina called softly but no one moved.

"Guys!" the raven haired girl shouted, waking Erin and Artie. Unfortunately for the boy, he was startled awake making him tip to the side and falling.

"Argh!" Artie grunted "What is-" the boy started only to sneeze.

"Where are we?" Erin asked when she finally got her bearings and stood up.

"I don't know. I-I… When I woke up, we were already here." Pointing at herself and new watch "And I was wearing this."

Erin was about to come near Tina when she noticed her own watch and rubber shoes, "Woah..."

"Guys… Guys! I have a new watch." Artie announced from beside the teacher's table where he was still on his side.

Because of the noise, David started to wake up. Without opening his eyes, David stretched his arms above his head, "What's with the noise?" He tried to rub his eyes awake but something pierced his cheek. When finally opened his eyes, he saw a watch. "I don't have a watch…" Looking at his surroundings, "I don't even like a weari-" Meeting Tina's eyes, "What's going on?"

Tina was about to answer when Artie spoke as he righted himself to lean on the wall, "Guys, why is there dust on the wooden floor and not a carpet? And wha- Oh! I'm wearing shoes. Why am I wearing shoes?"

The group was about to have a panic attack but they were interrupted but a groan at the corner of the room. They looked at its source and noticed Lucy starting to wake up. David went to Artie and helped him into a chair while Tina and Erin went to Lucy and waited for her to wake up.

Lucy blinked her eyes a few times before she started to focus. When she looked up, she could be a dusty looking Tina and Erin looking at her. When she looked beyond the two, she could see more dust on more surfaces.

She was brought out of her observation by Erin, "Hey, you're finally awake, Luce."

"Yeah, I'm…" She suddenly remembered what happened at the Playroom.

"Good. We need to find out what's going on."

"It was them… again."

"You mean… of course… This is one of their tests."

"Yeah… they caught me awake in the playroom and sedated me." Standing up, she noticed the new addition to her wardrobe. "Rubber shoes and a watch? What is this-" As she touched the screen of the watch and it started to vibrate.

"Good morning, Soldiers." The general's voice floated from the watch. All the GenSols looked at each other gathered around the watch to where Artie is. "If you are hearing this message, it means you are awake and it's time to give you the brief of this mission. You are at a previously abandoned town in the United States of America. I said previously abandoned; now, that town serves as a secure dumping site for FGEns. That town is crawling with them. Your mission is to safely get out of that town in a week's time. Use your head and find some resources, make some makeshift weapons to use at your disposal and run or walk out of there. A military unit will be at every checkpoint that surrounds that town. They will let you out once you arrived at their gate. Remember soldiers, you only have one week to complete this task. Or else, well, why don't you look at that mannequin."

Everyone looked at the mannequin and a beat later the mannequin's watch was making a steady beep sound. A few more seconds later the beeps become frantic and… BOOM! The watch exploded. The GEnSols were shocked. The hip of the mannequin was halved and most of its lower arm gone.

"That's what will happen when you run out of time or remove those watches. Never try to remove it because it just might go boom. After this message the timer and the mission will start. I hope to see you all soon, soldiers. Good luck."

With a beep the voice of the general vanished and on every watch the time started:

168:00:00

167:59:59

167:59:58

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**20****th**** day of September, 2011**

**11:01 pm**

**The Choir Room, William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio**

"So, they just left you there...? Just like that?" Finn asked, feeling a little sick of what he was hearing.

"Yeah… When the timer started, the mission started, we were on our own." Quinn affirmed.

A heavy silence enveloped the group, no one knows what else to ask, everyone afraid of what the story would lead to.


	8. This is not an update Sorry

Hi everyone,

This is not an update.

Sorry for the long long long long wait. I have been busy but I think I have a little more 'me' time now. Anyway, I am halfway through the new chapter and I will upload it as soon as possible.

So, again, I'm sorry for the wait but also, thank you for those who sent PMs and reviews asking me to continue. You caught me at a really good time, so thank you for the push.

- Alex DeMill


End file.
